Come With Me Remix
by Scarlet Ibis
Summary: Info on sequel in last chapter!AU s4. Crossover with Ats, spuffy and a baby! Combination of
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, I figured that most of this fic is PG-13 anyway, so I just took out all of the naughty parts to bring it to you- again.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", and I own nothing accept for my imagination. Joss Whedon and UPN, I hope you don't mind me borrowing your characters. I'm just a fan and a minor. Besides, I'm broke.  
  
Summary: AU fic from season 4. Our story takes place during "Harsh Light of Day" crossing over with "Beer Bad." From there, my imagination comes into play. Some spoilers. Song is by P. Diddy from the "Godzilla" Soundtrack.  
  
Note: The words in italics are thoughts of the characters. A special thanx to Buffyguide.com for the quotes and to my girls Messy and Tiffany for proofreading.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere, as long as you let me know first.  
  
Rated: Hopefully good (lol!). Seriously though, PG-13  
  
"Come With Me"  
  
Chapter I  
  
So what I'm wondering is: does this always happen? Sleep with a guy and he goes all evil?  
  
~Buffy~ ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Spike: What a fantastic day. Birds singin', squirrels makin' lots of rotten little squirrels, the sun beaming down in a nice nonfatal way. It's very exciting. I can't wait to see if I freckle.  
  
Spike (after Buffy stakes him): Oh, do it again. It tickles. You know, in a good way.  
  
Buffy: The Gem.  
  
Spike: Oh yeah, the Gem of Amara. Official sponsor of my killing you.  
  
Spike: So, you let Parker take a poke, eh? Didn't seem like you knew each other that well. What exactly did it take to pry apart the Slayer's dimpled knees?  
  
Buffy: You're a pig, Spike. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hear my cries Hear my call Lend me your ears See my fall See my error Know my faults Time halts See my loss Know I'm lacking Backtracking Where I met you Pistol packing Itchy finger Trigger happy Try to trap me Bad rap Wiretap me Back-stab me Break the faith Fall from grace Tell me lies Time flies Close your eyes  
  
Come with me Come with me, Yeah Come with me, Uh-huh, Yeah  
  
You said to trust you You'd never hurt me Now I'm disgusted Since then adjusted Certainly you fooled me Ridiculed me Left me hanging And my shit is Boomeranging Right back at you Think long range Narrow-minded Left me blinded I cosigned it Shit backfired But I'm bouncing back I grinded Not many would bear the pressure You comprehend me You want to end me You offend me It's trauma Feel the trauma Come with me  
  
.... left uppercut to the Slayer's face.  
  
"Come on, Slayer. You're not even trying. Surely Parker couldn't have tired you out that much. Legendary stamina and all." He added another harsh kick to her midsection, causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
*Hey, it was just a good time, right?*  
  
*Yeah. Like I really wanted to stick around after that.*  
  
*What?*  
  
*You got a lot to learn about men, kiddo. Although I guess you proved that last night.*  
  
*What are you saying?*  
  
*Let's not make an issue out of it, okay? In fact, let's not talk about it at all. It happened.*  
  
*I, I don't understand. Was it m-me? Was I not good?*  
  
*You were great. Really. I thought you were a pro. You know what the worst part was, huh? Pretending that I loved you. If I'd known how easily you'd give it up, I wouldn't have even bothered.*  
  
Parker and Angel's words taunted her in her mind. The verbal beating of Spike finally caused her to burst into tears.  
  
"Oi, Summers! You're making this too easy." he stared at her for a moment before coming out of his game face and sitting down beside her. Curiously (and to his utter horror concern, which he was in deep denial over) got the better of him.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Like you care." she bit out angrily.  
  
"No, 'fraid not. But, I came here for a good, clean fight. And with you weepin' and carryin on, well its ripping all the fun out of it. So, you're upset cause the wanker blew you off, yeah?"  
  
"Not just him. Seems like they- I'm not good enough." She whispered in a wavering voice.  
  
*I know I'm a bad poet, but I'm a good man. All I ask is that... is that you try to see me- I do see you - that's the problem! You're nothing to me, William. (She stands and looks down at him.) You're beneath me.*  
  
*Pleasure? To take my leave of you, of course. "The lark hath spoke from twix its wee beak." You honestly thought I could bare an eternity listening to that twaddle? That's who you'll always be; a limp, sentimental fool. You want to cry now, don't you?*  
  
*I have to find my pleasures, Spike. You taste like ashes.*  
  
"Bollocks. S'not true. They're all bunch of bloody pillocks."  
  
"How would you know anyway? They're probably right." she said in a defeated tone.  
  
"Cause luv, nearly twelve decades, and I actually learned a thing or two. Believe it or not. Besides, I've actually been exactly where you are now more times than I'd care to remember." he said the last part with the slightest twinge of grief. He wiped away a tear track on her left cheek. She looked at him with a very much startled expression.  
  
"I know just what you need, Summers. A little pick me up, is all. And although this place isn't very good in the least, but it'll have to do. Come along kitten." he said as he rose up and extended a hand to her. she hesitatingly reached out to him and allowed him to help her up.  
  
"So, where we going?"  
  
"Why, to the nearest bar here, pet."  
  
"What, so you can get me all liquored up and then kill me?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, course not. Gotta wait for your hangover to pass first. But hey, no worries. I'll be piss drunk right beside you."  
  
"Oh right cause hey, getting drunk with my favorite mortal enemy is such a grand idea." she said as she began to walk alongside him.  
  
"Really pet? Your favorite mortal enemy. Well I'm speechless."  
  
"For once." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Ya know, I heard that pet. Play nice." He said in a chastising tone.  
  
"Well, just as long as I don't have any hard liquor..."  
  
"But that's the best part!" He whined. But on the look she gave him, he conceded.  
  
"Beer okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You sure just not one, innocent lil' shot?"  
  
"A world of no."  
  
"Pfft. Fine by me. Aah! Here we are pet! The best of the crappiest bars close to the campus. And looky looky. There's a nice private booth right over there." he said with false enthusiasm.  
  
"Great." she said in a monotone.  
  
"Oi! Barkeep! Can we get some bloody service over here?!"  
  
"Geeze, Spike! You don't haveta be so rude."  
  
"Oh, come now, Slayer. It's his job and s'not like the place is crowded. Middle of the bleeding day. Oh, 'cept for the white bread losers over there."  
  
*******************  
  
"Damn college kids. Think they're better than me. I'll show 'em, though. Ha! I'll show them all..." the bartender muttered to himself as he filled the pitcher to the brim of Black Frost beer.  
  
"Here you go sir, miss. A pitcher of Black Frost."  
  
"Bout bloody time. Got any cashews?" Spike questioned.  
  
"No, just peanuts."  
  
"Bugger that." he said, dismissing the bartender with a casual wave of his hand.  
  
"Mind if I smoke?" he said as he proceeded to remove a cigarette and his lighter from his duster pocket.  
  
"Not like you'd stop if I said no." she replied, then taking a sip of the beer.  
  
"Nope. I wouldn't. Just tryin' to be polite." he said, giving her his trademark smirk.  
  
"So, uh, what'd he say to get your knickers in a twist? Oh, damn. Definitely bad choice of words there." Buffy then took several gulps of beer. She promptly belched, loudly.  
  
"Oh, excuse me."  
  
"Boy Summers. Sure can take it like a man, can't you?"  
  
"Shut up!" she said as she hit him in the arm.  
  
"Okay, all right. Listening time, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just, is there something repulsive about me? Or am I just genuinely stupid in continuously falling for the wrong guy? I mean- god, you drink fast." commenting on the fact that he was now on his second glass.  
  
"Yeah, well Vampire here. It'll take a helluva lot for me to lose my sobriety. 'Sides it's just beer and I was thirsty. But no." he said locking eyes with her. She regarded him with confusion.  
  
"No? No what?"  
  
"You're not repulsive in the least. And as far as the whole stupidity thing, well, you definitely made some bad choices in the opposite sex department. 'Specially Peaches. And you do have the whole 'dumb blonde' look going for you." he said in mock seriousness.  
  
"This coming from someone who's dating record consists of Psycho Dru and Airhead Harmony? And hello? You're not exactly sporting your natural roots either, Billy Boy." she said, copying his mock serious tone.  
  
"Well, got me there. Guess there's lots of parallels 'tween us." he replied while smirking.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
You know there are quite a few American beers that are highly underrated. This, unfortunately, is not one of them.  
  
~Spike~ ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
2 more pitchers later...  
  
"More BEER!" Spike yelled as he banged his fist on the table.  
  
"Spike loud. Spike bad." Buffy uttered as she used her index finger to stir the beer in her glass.  
  
"Spike angry. Want own beer." he said.  
  
By then, the bartender had left the bar (for his own safety). The six patrons in the bar had changed rapidly by the spell altered beer. The five males hair had grown considerable amount in length and they all had furrowed brows. They became ignorant and began to react solely on instinct. Thus becoming... dangerous.  
  
The four patrons on the other side of the room became restless. Without anyone serving the beer, there wasn't much to do except for talk. But by then, their basic conversation skills had flown out the window. They began prowling about, breaking glasses and overturning tables and chairs, all the while making ape like noises.  
  
As they began moving around separately, one picked up the scent of the only female there. He sniffed harder (all the while making loud breathing noises) and turned and looked at her as if really noticing her for the first time.  
  
"Girl. Girl pretty. Want girl now." his companions, overhearing what he said, came over to see "the girl."  
  
"Look girl."  
  
"Girl pretty."  
  
"Girl smells nice."  
  
"Want girl. Want girl now." They spoke in unison. Buffy decided on not acknowledging their presence and continued making swirls in her glass, occasionally licking her finger and the table for any stray droplets that fell. Spike on the other hand, noticed a great deal.  
  
First, a low, deadly warning growl emanated from his throat. And when the four men paid no heed to him, he changed into his game face and threw the table upside down as he stood. This, however, got Buffy's attention.  
  
"Spike! You spilled the beer! Beer all gone now! Spike BAD!" she yelled. She then stood beside him and punched him hard in the bicep. He swayed just the slightest, but mostly held firm as he stared down the four males.  
  
"Girl mine. Not for you." he said in a low, menacing voice. Two, however, decided to challenge Spike anyway. They both rushed him, and Spike just grabbed them by their throats. He hurled them across the room. The other two instantly got the message and recognized him as the alpha male.  
  
"Mine!" he yelled. He promptly grabbed Buffy and threw her over his shoulder. He left the bar and made a mad dash into the woods. Buffy all the while was kicking and screaming. But not because he took her away, but because she couldn't have anymore beer.  
  
"Spiiike, put Buffy down." she whined. He figured they were far away enough from other people and did as she asked.  
  
"Where we go, Spike?" she pouted.  
  
"Buffy Spike's. Buffy mine." he said as he advanced upon her.  
  
"No." she whispered, all the while not backing away.  
  
"Spike strong. Buffy strong. Buffy mine." he said as he got closer.  
  
"Buffy Slayer. Spike Vampire. Wrong."  
  
"Not wrong. Right. Very right. Strong and strong and..." he trailed off as his hand reached out and touched her cheek. It then traveled down her neck, over her collar bone, and stopped its descent to her small pert breast. Her breathing increased and the scent of her arousal began to permeate the air around them, causing the grip he had on her breast to tighten. She looked him in the eye and said one word in a low voice.  
  
"Yours."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Giles' Flat  
  
"Xander, what happened? Where's Buffy?" a flustered Giles asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know. I ran over to help her, but before I could even get a 'Buffy, look out!' he kinda knocked me unconscious." Again, he thought to himself and gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You okay?" Willow said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah, fine. But when I woke up, both of them were gone. I checked the dorm, her house- it's like she vanished..." Xander trailed off.  
  
"Dear lord. We have to find her, and quickly. Anything could have happened to her." Giles said more to himself than to the others.  
  
"But as of right now, Spike's pretty much invincible guy, right?" Oz asked in monotone.  
  
"Yes, since he got hold of the ring, which wasn't supposed to exist, right Giles?" Anya inquired.  
  
"Yes, Anya. Thank you. Dammit! It was supposed to have been a myth."  
  
"He's probably out there with her now. Making her his eternal sex slave or something." Anya said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ahn-" Xander said in a warning tone.  
  
" But the sex would probably be amazing considering the stamina of-"  
  
"Anya! Stop!" Xander yelled, walking over briskly to his pseudo girlfriend.  
  
"God! How can you talk like that? Buffy would never let that happen." Willow said. Oz squeezed her hand in a comforting way.  
  
"Geez. Just saying what you all were most certainly thinking." Anya complained.  
  
"Well, we don't know. Maybe she just wanted some alone time. You know, after the big fight?" Willow suggested and desperately hoped at the same time.  
  
"As much as I would like to believe that Willow, I...." Giles started, but didn't have the heart to finish the thought.  
  
"Giles, we'll find her. We will." Willow said with determination. Giles gave her a wan smile in response and went to the kitchen to help himself to a brandy.  
  
********************  
The Morning After...  
  
Buffy awoke the next morning completely sober in the cool embrace of her undead mortal enemy. Her breath hitched in her throat as she remembered yesterdays activities. She couldn't believe he claimed her. She couldn't believe she claimed him!  
  
"Oh god." she whispered. She tried to maneuver herself off of him, but he wouldn't budge. She began to panic.  
  
"Well, well. Sleeping beauty finally decides to join the land of the living. Well, unliving." Spike said, his eyes still closed as he spoke.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" she asked nervously.  
  
"I dunno. Few minutes 'fore you I 'spose." he said, finally looking at her.  
  
"I- I have to go." she mumbled quickly, still struggling to get up. But with all of her wriggling, he became the only one standing. This new (and very much obvious) discovery (to her disappointment) made her wet.  
  
Oh god! Why am I acting like this!? This is Spike. What the hell is wrong with me?!  
  
"What's your hurry, luv? Don't I get extra brownie points for still being here? Holding you?" he asked her seriously, arching his scarred eyebrow. She studied him intently as she rolled his questions around in her mind.  
  
"You have to know it would never work. Not in my lifetime anyway." she said as she gently caressed his face. He leaned into her touch.  
  
"I know, but a good-bye shag couldn't hurt? I mean, since we're not so drunk or acting like we're in some god awful BC era. Besides, I can smell your arousal, slayer. I know you want me." he said lavisciously.  
  
"Damn vampire sense of smell." she groused, then tentatively kissed his lips......While the previous night had been about control and dominance, today was about understanding and connecting.  
  
I'm gonna take you with me I want to fight you I'll fucking bite you Can't stand nobody like you You can't run You can't hide No surprise Close your eyes  
  
Come with me  
  
"That was bloody amazing." he murmured, breaking the contented silence.  
  
"Yuh huh." she replied.  
  
"Are we gonna talk about this." he queried.  
  
"Yeah, but this isn't exactly the best of places to do it. Maybe we should go back to my dorm or..."  
  
"Okay. But I think we should get dressed first. Though I certainly have nothing to be ashamed of." he said with a smug grin.  
  
*No, you certainly don't.* she thought.  
  
"You're such a pig, Spike." she said in good humor.  
  
"Don't I know it." They then began the search for their clothes.  
  
"Oh, damn it Spike!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You completely destroyed my shirt. What the hell am I supposed to-"  
  
"Here. Sorry, bout that, pet. Heat of the moment and what all." he said with an almost sheepish grin, as he handed her his black T-shirt.  
  
" 'Sides, I still got the red one." he continued as he buttoned up said shirt.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. But I still liked my blue one." she pouted.  
  
"Yeah, well, with my black shirt and your black pants, throw on a nice red leather duster, and you and I would make a handsome couple." he said reflectively.  
  
"Well, well. Aren't we fashionable." she teased.  
  
"Yeah, well, I try. Cone now, pet. Time to walk you back to good ol' UC Sunnyhell." he said, tentatively grabbing her hand. The gesture warmed her heart and had her grinning like a giddy school girl- which she was. Every once in awhile, he'd her hand a gentle squeeze, which caused her grin to broaden into a full blown smile.  
  
"Here we are. Casa de Summers- Rosenberg. Oh, hope she's not home." she said more to herself than him.  
  
"Willow, ya here? Oh good. she must be at Oz's. Oh, come in." she closed the door and sat down on her bed with him beside her.  
  
"So, what happens now?" he asked as he stared intently at his hands.  
  
"I don't know. This whole thing is majorly of the weird, but nice in a really ironic sorta way. I've never been in a situation like this, but I'm fairly certain it wouldn't work." she said somewhat sadly.  
  
"Well you know me. Never one to back down from a challenge. Mind if I smoke?" he took a chance at looking at her in the eyes.  
  
"Eew, yes! I still have to breathe with my lungs you know. Being a Slayer already shortens my life considerably. Wouldn't want to make it worse."  
  
"Right."  
  
"But Spike, I mean look- we're complete opposites, well moral wise anyway. And there lies the badness. I mean, one of us would have to do a complete 180 in order to adjust. Either I start killing or you stop."  
  
"Yeah, point there. But think of it Summers- you and me would be spectacular. We'd be invincible and eternal."  
  
"You're already invincible, and eternal."  
  
"Yeah, got me there. So, I guess this is where we part our separate ways then?" she nodded her head solemnly. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Right then. See ya around, Summers." he stood up to leave.  
  
"Spike, wait. Would you mind just sitting here with me, until I fall asleep? Rough night." she said with a nervous laugh. *Even so, this time he'd actually be gone when I woke up.* He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Me too." he said, then took his place beside her. He her close on the narrow bed. Soon after, she was in a deep slumber. Though he felt a pain tugging at his heart strings, he gently kissed her forehead and left.  
  
*No matter. I'll be back again one of these days. Never could stay away from her* he thought to himself.  
  
****************  
  
"Oh Buffy? A total bunny in the sack. Stamina. But then she gets all whiny and clingy. You do know the difference between a freshman girl and a toilet, right?" But before disgusting Parker Abrams could finish his denunciation of the Slayer, he found himself knocked to the floor with a powerful punch by a mightily pissed off blond haired man. Said man then picked him up and held him against a wall.  
  
"If you ever talk about her like that again, I promise you won't live to regret it, pillock." Spike said in a low, deadly tone in Parker's ear. He could smell the fear coming off of the boy in waves.  
  
"Bastard." he released him and stormed away from him before he made true on his promise right then and there.  
  
"Outta my way." he grumbled as he pushed past Riley, Forrest and Graham.  
  
"Whoa, looks like Buffy found herself a rebound guy pretty quick." Forrest said.  
  
"Maybe he's a relative of some sort." Riley commented.  
  
"Nah, I've seen angry brother types. This was definitely of the jealous boyfriend variety." Graham concluded.  
  
"How peculiar." Riley said, feeling a little heavy hearted. Though he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.  
  
"Oh goddess!" Willow said to herself, having observed the entire scene from the other side of the room.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

"Buffy! Buffy are you okay?" Willow saw her friend lying still on her bed. she moved closer and saw the bite marks on her neck.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, what happened?" she then burst into sobs at the site of her dead friend. The sobbing and heaving noises woke Buffy from her slumber and she opened her eyes to see her best friend.  
  
"Willow? What's wrong?" Willow regarded her with a confused expression before flinging herself on her friend for a very much relieved hug.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were dead! I saw Spike and- hey, why didn't he kill you? Not that I'm not glad he didn't or anything." she finished nervously.  
  
"Believe when I say it's a long story."  
  
"Well, you've been gone since yesterday with no one knowing of your whereabouts, and believe when I say I love long stories. So spill."  
  
"Well, you promise you won't be mad?"  
  
"Sure. Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Well, you see...."  
  
****************  
  
"Oh god." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Oh, god, not mad. Not mad at all. Just, ya know, confused, flabbergasted, and a giant truck load of fear. But not angry in the least." Willow said after hearing Buffy's tale.  
  
"Well, how it all started totally wasn't my fault. I had no self control and- how the hell am I gonna explain this to Giles!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I'm guessin' ya don't. They would totally freak. I think this should just be our secret."  
  
"Will, you haveta help me! I can't hide the bite marks. Giles would get all suspicious if tried to cover it up. It would take too long to heal. Please." she pleaded.  
  
"Well, you could just say you, uh, got into a fight with him, which we all know, and he got the upper hand, see? And he bit you and left you for dead, but he didn't drain you. You just sorta passed out or something. You know, like that time with the Master?" she finished uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, yea! That could so work. I mean, it's fathomable, right?"  
  
"Definitely." she said more surely than she felt.  
  
**************** Giles' Flat  
  
"Well, that seems rather careless for someone of his expertise." Giles said with disbelief.  
  
"Yeah but, yay me, right?" *Please don't question this!* Buffy begged Giles in her mind.  
  
"Yes, thank god for that. But Buffy, if he comes back, I want you to stay away from him. He's much too powerful now."  
  
"Yeah, Buffster. Really don't need ya dying a second time. Well I mean, not anytime soon." Xander added.  
  
"With ya there, Xander. But I don't think he'll be back." she said with a slight note of dread. After Willow told her of what he had done to Parker, she thought maybe there was still a chance. For him to do that, there had to have been genuine feelings there. Either that or some weirdo possessive guy thing. But somehow, it felt different, in a good reassuring way. Maybe he would come back. After all, Spike was hardly the quitting type. *Yup, definitely persistent* she thought happily.  
  
****************  
  
"Will you sod off about it, you silly bint!" Spike yelled.  
  
"No, Spike. I want to know who she is and I want to know now. You leave for over a day, no one knows where you are, and you come back reeking of some other woman. Her smell's all over you!" Harmony half whined half yelled as she stamped her foot.  
  
*You're covered in her...* Dru's words played through his mind. He sighed deeply.  
  
"Harmony, really pet. I don't see what you're so upset over." he said in a placating tone.  
  
"What?!" she screeched.  
  
"Well, its just that, I came home to you, baby." he said.  
  
"Oh, you'll always be my little lamb, Spikey Bear!" she said as she jumped into his arms.  
  
"Yeah. But we gotta go pet. We're leaving Sunnyhell. Tonight."  
  
"Why?" *Because if I don't, I'll drive myself around the bleeding bend a hundred bloody times over obsessing over the Slayer.*  
  
"Got what I came for. Best be moving on now." he lied.  
  
"Oh, Can we go to Paris? I've always wanted to go!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Sure. Now let's pack then." *Buffy she's certainly not. But a regular slip and tickle never hurt anyone.* he thought.  
  
7 weeks later in Sunnydale  
  
Diary of Rupert Giles  
  
Seven weeks, forty-nine days. So much has happened. More accurately, so much has gone to the proverbial pits of hell. Oz left Willow, causing her to perform spells in a preposterous attempt to make her fell better. Said spells left me temporarily blind and turning Xander into a demon magnet.  
Xander and Anya have become a definite item and appear to be joined at the hip (not in a literal sense, of course). Anya's quirky sayings and anecdotes, though quite colorful, can (at most times) be quite blunt and disturbing.  
However, the worst was yet to come. Of these seven weeks, the worst was the discovery of Buffy's pregnancy. She then proceeded to tell me (though thankfully not in great detail) the actual happenings of the day she fought with Spike.  
Though everything that I know as a watcher leads me to believe that this is incorrect, she believes that the child she is carrying is that of Spike's.  
  
"Buffy, in all our history, a vampire has never been known to conceive or produce a child. Never." I argued.  
  
"Maybe the Gem had something to with it. Look, I know this sounds crazy, but you have to believe me. I can feel it, Giles. I can feel it." she said carefully.  
  
"Buffy, I have never, by any means been in your situation, but I certainly doubt that after seven weeks that you would be able to feel anything that-"  
  
"The demon, Giles. My baby has a demon, and I can feel it." she said somberly. "At first I thought my Slayer senses were all screwed up, but when I found out for sure I..." the look of overt horror that flickered across his face caused her to stop her explanation as her eyes welled up with tears. She turned away from him as she continued.  
  
"I know you don't like this. I know that it scares you. It scares me too but, I can't kill my baby Giles. I can't." she finished as silent tears escaped her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, think please. Think of how dangerous this is! What if, what if your child isn't- isn't quite right?" he said quietly. At that she turned back around and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"Then that's a chance I'm willing to take." she replied with finality.  
  
"Buffy, I know I'm not the only one who feels this way. I've spoken with Joyce, and she agrees that a child, of any sort, will only negatively effect you. Believe when I say that this would be for the best. If you keep this child, only dreary days will lie ahead."  
  
"You know, there's an old saying that in order to see the rainbow, you gotta go through a helluva lot of rain. And for this child Giles, I prepared to go through an entire storm."  
  
I should have known better. My Buffy was always determined. I suppose that after four years, I should have known better. But I wanted so much more for her. After Angel left, I was sure the worst was over. I was... relieved. Angel was definitely an anomaly as far as vampires went, but I guess its fair to say he is no longer the only one. Runs in "the family" I suspect.  
This whole situation is completely insane, but now I have come to the realization of how crazy and terrible it has become. I see the look in her eye or the way her voice slightly alters at the mention of him. I know I'm not paranoid because the others have noticed it too (especially to Xander's chagrin). I just hope that he is never to return, for he can only bring hurt and corruption to her life. But also for the sake of this child.  
  
Giles closed his book and stood up.  
  
"Well, time for another scotch." he said to himself.  
  
TBC Okay, I know some of you are upset cause Spike left (well, it's not like he knew), but he always comes back (thank god for that!). And though this chap may not make well, anyone happy (including me), but it had to be done. But just be patient. You'll see! 


	4. Chapter 4

Xander's Basement  
  
"I just don't get it, Will. Why the hell would she want to keep that thing?!" Xander said outraged.  
  
"Xander, it's not that simple. It never is." Willow said in attempt to calm him down from his thirty-one minute and, oh forty-two second rant.  
  
"Yeah, I get that, except that it's half demon. She said it herself."  
  
"Yes, but you forgot that it's, the baby, I mean, is half hers. Xander, we're her best friends. She needs us; our support and our love. And hey, Mr. Big Hypocrite!" she exclaimed while swatting him on the arm.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Stop being such a baby. How can either of us judge her? Especially you. How quickly we forget indeed. I've dated a robot demon and a werewolf, and your track record consists of Anya, the former 1120 year old vengeance demon, praying mantis lady, a mummy girl and a Cordelia. So how bout you just back off, buster." Willow said with her infamous resolve face. Xander allowed the info to marinate in his brain. Then a cloud of guilt covered his face ad he exhaled deeply.  
  
"Yeah. Point taken. Besides, we always said there would never be normal relationships for us on a hellmouth. I promise to stop being an ass." he said with a wan smile.  
  
"Well good, cause I would've hated to put a spell on you. You know, again. Hey, maybe in a few months, let's throw her a baby shower or something."  
  
"Yeah, it would be a party and parties are always fun. Well, except when it's one of Buffy's..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... but hey! This time it'll be majorly different. No demon parts or raising the dead masks are gonna stop us."  
  
"I sure hope so, Will."  
  
1630 Revello Drive  
  
"Buffy, how could you be so irresponsible?"  
  
"It's not like I knew, mom. Besides, I wasn't exactly myself. Remember: mind altering beer?"  
  
"But sweetheart, you can do something about it before this gets out of hand." Joyce said in a placating tone.  
  
"God, haven't you been listening? I will not kill my own child. Come to think of it, I'm glad it's Spike's. I'd probably kill myself if it was Parker's."  
  
"Don't talk like that young lady. You know you don't mean it. But what about school, your slayer duties, your life? Why do you insist on throwing it away?"  
  
"I'm not. Mom, look, I just couldn't- I won't kill my own child. Would you?" *Well, except that one time with the whole burning me at the stake.*  
  
As if reading her daughter's thoughts, she replied, " In my right mind, of course not."  
  
"Then you don understand why I've decided to do this?"  
  
"Oh, sweetheart." she said as she embraced her in a hug.  
  
"If you ever need anything..."  
  
"I know. Well, actually, I was wondering if in oh, say a few months, if I could, ya know, move back in?" she asked timidly.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. It's too quiet here without you anyway. I think it's for the best."  
  
"Oh, thank god!"  
  
*********************  
  
UC Sunnydale- Lunch Hall  
  
"So, why don't you just ask her out already." Forrest said.  
  
"What? Who are you talking about?" Riley asked, quite perplexed.  
  
"Oh come on man. It's so obvious. We all know you've got the hots for Buffy Summers." he said with a devilish grin, swallowing another spoonful of cheerios.  
  
"Yeah man. You ogle her like all the time and talk about how 'peculiar' she is." Graham added.  
  
"Well, maybe. But she's spoken for." Riley said ruefully.  
  
"No she isn't. She's all alone and ripe for the picking." Forrest countered.  
  
"How do you know? What about the bleached haired guy?"  
  
"You mean the one that was hell bent on protecting her chastity? Oh he's long gone, man. Haven't you seen the forlorn look in her eyes?" Forrest asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Riley man, you don't have a clue, do you? None of us have seen him in awhile, meaning he is out of the picture." Graham said.  
  
"Besides, what do you got to lose? The worst that could happen is she says no. But then, you'd be in the exact same position you're in now. Alone." Forrest said as he rose from his seat.  
  
"So, what's it gonna be Finn?"  
  
"It's just, she's probably looking for Joe Normal."  
  
"And you're not him, Mr. Iowa?" Forrest asked incredulously.  
  
"Fine. Affirmative in requesting a date to one Buffy Summers." Riley said with finality.  
  
************* Later at the Library  
  
"Willow, hey!" Riley said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh hi Riley. What can I do for you?"  
  
" Oh, I just wanted to see how you were and all. Sorry about your breakup." he said sympathetically.  
  
"Oh, thanks. I'm dealing fine." she replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Say, I was wondering that if you weren't busy, maybe we could-"  
  
"Riley, sorry but, you're nice and all, but it's just too soon."  
  
"What? Oh, no I just wanted to talk to you about something. Someone, actually, not that going out with you wouldn't be nice too." he said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Oh. That's okay. Sorry about the mix up." she said as he took the empty seat next to her.  
  
"Well, I figured if anyone would know her better, it'd be you. The only thing I know she likes is you, so I figured..."  
  
"Buffy, oh Riley..." Willow thought about it for a moment. *Maybe a date with a seemingly nice safe guy like Riley would be good for her. Or maybe she would want to be alone. Too soon and all. Or, how about this Rosenberg- she decides for herself?*  
  
"Well, I honestly don't know what she'd say Riley. She's going through a trying time right now."  
  
"Has she ever talked bout me?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Sorry." she said with a kind, yet pitying look on her face.  
  
"That's okay. I'll just have to make myself noticeable."  
  
"Yeah, that's the spirit. Just have a nice, friendly chat with her."  
  
"Can you tell me what she likes? Maybe help me strike up a conversation?"  
  
"Umm... there's cheese, figure skating- though in a non ironic way, and she has a stuffed piggy named Mr. Gordo that she's had since she was a little kid.  
  
"Uh huh. Not very much to go on."  
  
"Well, the rest if for you to find out, my friend."  
  
************* In the Quad...  
  
"I don't know Riley. There's lots of things going on in my life, and I think that-"  
  
"Just a coffee or something. Nothing serious." Once he found out her little secret, she knew it would definitely be nothing serious. He was nice and all, but kinda like a really boring Angel... So don't need to go there she thought pensively. It wouldn't be fair to drag hi into all of this, but it was no harm in being nice.  
  
"Okay, but just coffee, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Coffee and friendly conversation."  
  
************** Back at the dorm...  
  
"So, how'd your not-a-date go?" Willow asked.  
  
"By far, more interesting than I ever imagined." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Ugh. Worse. I mean, he's nice enough, but for the first fifteen minutes he babbled on about cheese and get this- figure skating. Totally weird."  
  
Willow's eyes grew, but she remained silent.  
  
"You should still give him chance though. I mean as a friend. Friends are always a good thing, right?"  
  
"Guess not. But I so don't need another failed relationship right now."  
  
Ugh, it hurt my brain with all that talk about Riley. But I need him as a pivotal point later on. Hope ya understand, and comments please!  
  
Jill  
  
The next to chapters or so will be told in POVs. I figured it would be easier to tell what happened, considering we've all seen season four, and who wants to rehash all of that? Right, so I'll throw in what happened in actuality, and changing how I see fit. And oh, the return of Spike (to Sunnydale) is imminent!! Not now, but soon. But at least he has his own chapter, right? 


	5. Chapter 5

Five Months Later in Madrid...  
  
Thoughts of William the Bloody  
  
Sodding hell. I don't know what's wrong with me. It seems no matter how far I seem to go, I can't escape her. First it was little things. Little, highly disturbing things, mind you- like dreams about her, all the bloody time. Then one night, I made a slip up with Harmony's name, while we were.... I tried to act as if it was nothing. But of course, I failed horribly.  
  
"Oh Buffy..." I inadvertently murmured into her blond hair.  
  
"Oh my god." she said calmly as she pulled away from me.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing. I said- I said bunny. You know, a pet name like poodle or kitten or-"  
  
"No. At first I thought it was just me. But you say her name often in your sleep. You dream about her all of the time, don't you!" she rightly accused. I distanced myself away from her by getting out of the bed.  
  
"What are you yammerin' about? You're off your bloody nut is what you are!" I shot back.  
  
"No, I'm not. Like every other night, I hear you moaning to yourself, and I would hear you say 'Schlayer' or what I assumed was 'Bunny,' but you've been saying Slayer and Buffy all along, haven't you?!" she said, completely outraged.  
  
"Well, it's not like I can control my subconscious, luv." I spat derisively.  
  
"Ppft. Yeah, your subconscious. But you were fully awake just now, Spikey; fully conscious. You have no right. You-"  
  
"What does it bloody matter anyway? It's just a bloody fantasy. It doesn't mean anything. You talk about other blokes all the time and I never complain." I argued.  
  
"Maybe not, but I never slept with any of them. But that mystery girl you slept with... Buffy?"  
  
Instead of even bothering to answer, I reached for my lighter and pack of smokes, pacing as I lit up.  
  
"Can I say eew? God Spike! What the hell were you thinking? She's a nobody. I mean, yea she's got cool super powers, but so do I. And at least I'm a natural blond. You could do so much better." she sneered. I stared at her long and hard before replying with carefully measured words. I said slowly (for impact and so she wouldn't miss anything)," You know what? You're absolutely right. I can do better- a helluva lot better. Good-bye, Harm." I finished as I hastily began redressing.  
  
"But I- Spike! I didn't mean me!" she pleaded. She begged me not to leave her. I would have just dusted her and put the silly bint out of her misery, but it was just so damned funny! I told her she was now the lady of the villa and thus in charge. I left all of the minions with her. What the hell did I need them for? As long as I had the Gem, I didn't need anyone or anything else... Besides, they slowed me down with the whole "no sunlight" thing.  
  
That was three months ago and I've been wanderin' around Europe ever since, and it's only gotten worse. Being the sexy bloke that I am (don't mean to brag, but a fact is a bloody fact), I've never had a problem with women- well, in my unlife anyways. I still don't currently. Go to a bar and they're all over me. But they're never good enough. At first, I thought it was just some sorta insatiable appetite. But it wasn't that, it was her. And I was seein' her everywhere.  
  
And then outta nowhere, I became all noble (though I'd love to chalk up to boredom). Killing people just wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It became way too easy. Sure I thought it was easy before but now... Here I am- Mr. Invincible, chasing after easy targets. First I tried to make it interesting by giving them head starts in running away. Then I only went after males, then body builders (which was soddin' bad idea. Most of them used steroids which totally ruined the blood). I mean, where the hell was the spot of violence? Goin in for the easy kill was the poofter's way. Not mine. So, I began picking fights at the local demon bars. Really pissed em' off they couldn't stop me, or kill me. Bloody hilarious. And even that became utterly boring. So I did the only natural thing and headed West for a real challenge; I headed back to Sunnyhell. 


	6. Chapter 6

Five Months Later- The Slayer's Thoughts  
  
So much has happened these past few months. Revelations and epiphanies, new relationships... Where to start? Well, a year and a half since the band candy incident, Mom and Giles finally got together- officially that is. At first, it was majorly weird, but they're happy. Plus I always thought of Giles as my father, type guy anyway, so I guess it makes sense.  
  
Then there's Willow and her new, uh girlfriend Tara. At first I was relieved (cause it took all of the attention away from me and she was happy again). Everyone's okay with it. But it got pretty strained when Oz came back...  
  
He found a way to cure himself- to keep the wolf inside. But when he found out, it was like he had no control over it. He was soon captured by those commando guys. That's when we found out the truth about them. The commando guys are actually Riley, Ms. Walsh and the Initiative- some secret government agency.  
  
At that point, Riley and I had become somewhat close (not in a hot and heavy sort of way, but a serious, more than friendly friendship). I told him about the pregnancy and surprise, surprise, he didn't run away. But the whole Initiative thing kinda threw me. Oz being captured... Riley turned out to be way prejudice, border lining the lines of being a bigot. He helped Oz get out but ever since, his little "demon's are bad" speech, things have been pretty strained between us. Especially the whole part about me being the Slayer ( six months pregnant and I can still kick his ass with my eyes closed. So not good for the male ego). I decided on not telling him the truth about Spike and our child.  
  
My "ass kicking days" are over temporarily. It would have been stupid for me to continue to patrol and risk hurting the baby. Besides, with the Initiative crew out and about, it's easier for the Scooby gang to help maintain the peace in the cemeteries.  
  
But aside from all of the craziness, this has been the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. To have this little person growing inside of me and to feel it moving inside of me... I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, yet. The baby was turned around so the doctors couldn't see. But I don't care, as long as it's healthy, and possibly not all "Grrr. Argh" coming out of the womb. Wouldn't do to scare the doctors. But I hope it has his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes...  
  
Six months since he left, and I often wonder if he's okay. Then I think "of course, cause he has the gem" but it's like I need to see for myself; I need to prove to me with my own eyes that he's okay. I know I sound crazy, but my hormones are all outta wack. Plus Giles seems to think that we accidentally bonded or mated or whatever. I wonder if he feels the same way about me...  
  
I'm really sensitive and sometimes cry for no reason, or over stupid ones like when I accidentally broke one of my mom's plates. It' not like it was even the good china. My first few months into pregnancy, I was totally insane. I was tempted to go out and find him. But luckily, the gang was there to talk some sense into me.  
  
Then sometimes, I think it's best that he doesn't come back. After all, it can only complicate things further. He probably wouldn't believe me anyway. But even so, I miss him all the same. I hate the fact that he's not here with me during all of this. But, chin up now. Gotta get in a happy mood. Willow and Xander planned me a surprise baby shower, and I have to act all surprised. Wouldn't want to disappoint.  
  
2 days earlier...  
  
So, B. You take away everything that's mine and just leave me hangin? Well, thanks to this nice little device, I'm finally gonna get some of my own back. Well, some of yours anyway... 


	7. Chapter 7

Faith knew that when Buffy fought, she could get down right dirty if need be. The last time they fought, she ended up in a coma for a year. Faith was not going to make the same mistake twice.  
  
"An asleep slayer is a compliant slayer." Faith said to herself as she doused a rag heavily with chloroform. She had been staking out the Summers' home, and saw that the Slayer was indeed alone, and very much pregnant. But she still had slayer powers, and since she looked as if she was going to drop the kid at any moment, it shouldn't be too hard. Stealing Buffy's life and body should be a breeze.  
  
"Oh yeah. Definitely five by five." she murmured to herself. She hid behind the large tree in front of the house and waited patiently for Buffy to come out.  
  
****************  
  
Buffy decided to wear her new baby blue jogging suit to the "meeting" at Giles' house. Meeting being code name for her surprise baby shower. She only got maybe five paces away from her porch steps before someone came up behind her and forced a foul smelling cloth over her nose and mouth. She thought of her unborn child as everything around her turned dark.  
  
Faith half carried half dragged the unconscious slayer to a car she had stolen previously. She planned on taking her to one of the abandoned warehouses downtown. Just as she opened the door to the back seat of the car, she found herself sprawled on the asphalt from a strong blow to the back of her head.  
  
10 minutes earlier  
  
After ceremoniously rolling over the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign, Spike decided to drive by 1600 Revello drive. But for some reason, he was oddly nervous. He decided to park the old DeSoto on 1500 Revello Drive and go for a stroll. He took a swig from his silver flask and headed towards the 1600 block of Revello. It was then that he noticed the dark haired girl lurking about the Summers' home.  
  
*Well, well. Looky what we have here he thought. Whatever the bird is doing there, it can't be good.* He continued to observe her as she observed the house before finally taking her place on the side of the tree. A few minutes later, his Slayer came out of the house in her golden... *Bloody hell! She's pregnant!* Spike felt a pain constrict his heart at this.  
  
"Son of a bitch." he said quietly. Now he definitely had to put offin' that Parker bloke on his agenda. Before he had the chance to have anymore gory, murderous thoughts of ripping out the boys entrails, the lurky bint crept out from her hiding spot and put something over Buffy's face, causing her to pass out.  
  
"Shit." he muttered as he stealthily crept closer. The dark haired bitch then proceeded to drag the pregnant Slayer towards some car. That was when he made his move. He crept closer with the stealth only a master vamp could acquire. When close enough, he punched her hard in the back of her head, causing her to cry out and fall to the ground.  
  
"Now, just what the hell do you think you're doing? When the Slayer comes to, she'll probably be mightily pissed, I'd wager."  
  
Though her head hurt like hell, Faith picked herself up from the ground and faced her attacker.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Some Billy Idol reject?"  
  
"Hey, no need to insult. Just thought I should warn you, if you go against the Slayer and hers, you'll lose. Especially now that I've signed up for the team."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't much care. Besides, I've got no reason to be afraid of B. Especially the state that she's in now."  
  
"Ya know what? I'm through talking." he advanced upon her with a hard left that she blocked, then kicked him hard in the torso. He briefly stumbled, blocked her raised knee and hit her hard in the chest with the palm of his hand. The action stunned her and she backed off.  
  
"What pet? Big bad scare ya?" she gave him a scornful look before she ran in the opposite direction. He didn't give chase, however. There were more pressing matters at hand.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy luv?" her pulse was still steady and strong. There didn't appear to be any damage. But because of her condition, he didn't want to take any chances. He carefully picked her up and walked back to his car. He was taking her to the hospital. As he carried her, he felt this strong sensation inside of him; something was calling to his demon. He pushed the strange feeling aside and continued his jog down the block to his car.  
  
****************** Giles' Flat  
  
"Giles, she should have been here by now. I mean, I know she's only twenty minutes late but-"  
  
"Well since she's late anyway, can we start eating now? Just because she's late, we shouldn't have to starve." Anya rudely interrupted Willow.  
  
"Well maybe she's just taking awhile because she couldn't decide on what to wear. You know how she's always going on about looking fat." Xander commented.  
  
"Besides, Mr. Giles. I know its dark out, but the streets are relatively safe, what with the Initiative capturing the hostiles." Riley said.  
  
"I think that I'll just call the house and see if she's left yet." Joyce said in a voice that attempted to downplay her concern.  
  
"Well if she's not here in another ten minutes, I'll drive around." Giles said.  
  
"She's not home. No one answered." Joyce said in a cross between dejection and happiness. The uncertainty of whether Buffy was okay or not left her feeling indecisive.  
  
"It'll be all right I'm sure. I'll go look for her now." Giles said, kissing Joyce on the forehead before heading out.  
  
"I hope so." Joyce whispered to herself as he closed the door.  
  
******************  
  
"So she'll be alright then?" Spike asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes. There were no injuries. Whatever it was that knocked her out, my guess chloroform, won't cause any damage. The baby is fine. She should be awake in the next hour or so. Are you the father?" Spike visibly wilted at the question before putting on a false smile.  
  
"No, just a close friend of the family. Mind if I go in and sit with her until she wakes?"  
  
"Oh sure. Is there anyone I can call?" the bleached haired man appeared nice enough, but the doctor felt it best to have an actual member of the patient's family.  
  
"Um yeah. I'll call in a moment." Spike went to check on the sleeping slayer first. She looked so peaceful lying there. Then he felt it again- some invisible force pulling at his demon. He ignored it again as he stared intently at her rounded belly. He was fascinated by it yet upset at the same time.  
  
*Oh, if only....* he thought to himself.  
  
He reached out a tentative hand and let it hover over her stomach. The invisible force appeared to grow stronger. When he finally made contact with his open palm, the feeling became stronger and refused to be ignored. He gave a loud audible gasp. The feelings coursing through him were indescribable. His demon was filled completely with elation. Tears of joy and shock streamed down his face as he made the physical, mental and demon connection.  
  
"Oh god, it's mine. It's mine." he said hoarsely as he burst into sobs.  
  
**************  
  
Buffy awoke to harsh white lights shining in her eyes. As she attempted to get her bearings, she felt the presence of the silent figure next to her before said person gently grasped her hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" she turned her head and was convinced that she was either dreaming or hallucinating.  
  
"You're not here." she said as she desperately hoped she was wrong.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint." he said with a sad grin.  
  
"No, not disappointed. Just shocked and... where am I?"  
  
"Hospital."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Some chit tried to kidnap you. Knocked you out with a dose of chloroform. Bloody strong too."  
  
"Is, is my baby okay." she said, locking eyes with him.  
  
"S'fine. It'll be just fine." he said solemnly, returning her stare. As she gazed at him, she knew that he knew.  
  
"How'd you find out?" she asked.  
  
"Why, were you gonna tell me?" he said, the hurt showing on his face. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"I didn't know where you were. I wanted to find you but.... I'm sorry." she said quietly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a wanker and left in the first place."  
  
"But I told you to go."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Besides, I'm usually never good at following orders." she gave him a small smile in response.  
  
"But no worries, luv. You're stuck with me now." he said.  
  
"I'm glad. But, how did you know about the baby being..." she trailed off.  
  
"Damnedest thing. Um, my demon could feel the baby's- demon. We were.. almost like connecting I guess. It's a similar sensation that I have when I'm with my uh, family." she remained quiet and continued to stare at him.  
  
"What? You expectin' me to do a trick or something?" he said more nervous than sarcastic. She reached up and cupped hi cheek.  
  
"No, it's just that I missed you." she replied softly. He removed her had and gently kissed her knuckles and then her palm.  
  
"Missed you too, pet. Missed you everyday."  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Saving "Angel" Screw petitions!! Vote today on TRL for Train "Calling All Angels" and leave a message about the show. Thanks for reading!!  
  
Jill  
  
Chapter 8  
  
About an hour later, Giles arrived back at his apartment expecting the "expecting" Slayer to be there. To his dismay, the gang had not heard from her yet.  
  
"Rupert, I'm really worried. Something must have happened. Otherwise, she would be hear by now." Joyce said, wringing her hands nervously. Before anyone else could get a comment in, Riley was on his cell phone.  
  
"Yeah, I want the location of one Buffy Summers. About five foot three, long blond hair, and six months pregnant. Leave no stone unturned. Check the hospitals too." he whispered the last sentence. Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Oh god, Giles!" Willow started.  
  
"Now wait. Let's all stay clam." Giles said, though inside he was a wreck.  
  
"My people should be calling me back in a few minutes. If they don't come up with any- " Riley was interrupted by the shrill ring of his cell. Everyone was deathly silent as they awaited the news.  
  
"Yeah. I'm on my way." he finished. They all watched him closely as he remained quiet with a pensive look on his face.  
  
"Well come on Riley! The suspense is killing me. Figuratively speaking of course." Anya interjected.  
  
"She's in the hospital. But she's okay." he added quickly.  
  
"Good lord. How'd she get there?" Giles asked.  
  
"I don't know. Some guy brought her in. They're there now."  
  
"Well come on. Let's rock and roll down to the hospital." Everyone looked at Xander for his totally lame comment.  
  
"Well, driving could be good too." he quickly amended.  
  
************************  
  
Giles and Joyce decided it would be best if the others waited in the lobby until they mad sure everything was okay. they agreed, albeit reluctantly. Joyce rushed in ahead of Giles. Her audible gasp made him fear the worst.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hello Joyce."  
  
Giles tentatively stepped into the room. He knew the first voice was that of Buffy's, and he was relieved that she was okay. But the familiar sound of the second, male, British voice was the one that troubled him.  
  
" 'ello, Rupes." Spike said.  
  
God, please deliver us from this evil... Giles thought.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" Giles asked tersely.  
  
"Came to see the Slayer of course. But then, there was a lil' bit of a fight."  
  
"Buffy, you were fighting?! Spike how could you? Especially in her condition and-" Joyce ranted.  
  
"No mom. I was sleeping the sleep while Spike was fighting the fight against my attacker. I was unconscious." she clarified.  
  
"From the description Spike gave me, I think that it was Faith."  
  
"Faith? But she's in a coma. How can you be sure?" Giles blustered.  
  
"Besides the description, she referred to me as 'B', if that helps at all." Buffy said.  
  
"Wait a minute. You didn't see her?" Joyce asked.  
  
"No, she came up behind me and knocked me out with chloroform."  
  
"Yeah, see then I stepped in and-"  
  
"Then? Only after she's attacked you step in? How courteous of you to let the lady strike first." Giles said snidely.  
  
"No. I didn't know what the bint was gonna do, did I? 'Sides, I was taken aback by the large beach ball stuffed up the Slayer's shirt." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Look, I know you don't like Spike being here" Buffy said addressing Giles," but he is the father. And if he hadn't been there tonight, god knows what would've happened." she finished pointedly.  
  
"So, what exactly are you saying Buffy? Is Spike here to fulfill his fatherly duties, or does his interest lie solely in you?" Giles asked. Buffy scrunched up her face in confusion.  
  
"Hello. Sittin' right here, Watcher." Spike said.  
  
"What about Riley?" Giles continued.  
  
"What about the blighter? Hey, who the hell's Riley? And what kind of a poofy name is that?" Spike ask Buffy.  
  
"Well, I think that it's good that Spike is here. Riley is a nice guy, but he isn't the father. This baby is going to have to deal with things that only Spike and I could teach it. Besides, Buffy and Riley were never romantically involved. You can pretty much write it off as a friendship anyway." Joyce commented.  
  
"Joyce, he won't take this lying down. Though I know Buffy doesn't love him, he indeed loves her." Giles said.  
  
"What? Who told you that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He did, of course. He felt it necessary to have some sort of man to man talk with me. I think he wanted... my blessing?" Giles said.  
  
"Yeah, well, his services are no longer need. So you can just tell 'em to piss off. Right luv?" Spike said to Buffy. She rubbed at her eyes irritably.  
  
"Spike, when has it ever been that easy?" Buffy said tiredly.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Saving "Angel" Screw petitions!! Vote today on TRL for Train "Calling All Angels" and leave a message about the show. Thanks for reading!!  
  
Jill  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Thoughts of Riley Finn- 2 Weeks Later...  
  
I can't believe it! No one in their right mind would do such a thing. The hostile must have contaminated her in some way. After all, they did share blood, and god knows what that would do to you.  
  
Two weeks ago, my life became a living hell. Buffy totally gave me the brush off; as if all of our time together could've been chalked up to a mere "friendship." It was more than that. I never felt that way about anyone before... That vampire must have put her under some sort of a thrall. I mean, why else would she sleep with that thing?  
  
Thoroughly concerned she was under some sort of hypnosis, I decided that I had to save Buffy from herself. It's not like I'm the only one who sees how wrong this is. Xander and Giles feel just as I do. Though Giles never says it verbally, his silence is much louder than words. Xander just sticks to his usually quippy comments, but I can read between the lines. That was when I decided to form a plan to stop the insanity. However before I did, I decided to do what any man would do. I went to a bar to drown my sorrows. That was when I met her...  
  
A true goddess; my dark haired angel. We met a week after the bleached moron debacle. At first, it was probably just the excessive liquor talking, but everything just came pouring out of me- demons, Buffy, the Initiative, Buffy's demon child (obviously, I was drinking a alot). In fact, she knew Buffy. As it turns out, she's a Slayer too. I knew that whole "I'm the only one" was just ego on Buffy's part. Anyway, she told me that Buffy was endangering herself and those around her because she was possessed. She said she just came in from L.A. to put a stop to it all. She explained how no one could know she was there, or Spike would probably try to kill her, or even Buffy because of the spell or whatever. But I couldn't believe it. Buffy could never be that far gone (could she?), but I kept the secret anyway. Something happening to Faith is something that I can not allow.  
  
I just became so taken with her. Four days after we met, we made love, and I was hooked. These past three days have been the best of my life. She is the best of everything. When we were first together, she was hesitant- so innocent and pure. I made sure to be extra gentle. She seemed confused at first and asked what did I want from her. I told her I wanted nothing, but just to hold her. Her eyes became a little watery. I thought she would cry, but she held it back. Then the next day, she was business gal. I love that about her! How she can push the emotions away and get to the problem at hand. I was thinking of bringing her into the Initiave, but she said that now was not the time.  
  
She had the most brilliant plan- to have the Initiative capture Spike. Once he's out of the way, Buffy wouldn't be under his influence and easier to decontaminate. Also, we would be able to see how it's possible for he, a vampire, can walk into the sun and create a child.  
  
Though I still love Buffy, maybe it would be best if we were just friends. After all, Faith respects me, cares about me and believes in me. Besides, with Buffy having the spawn of a demon inside of her all of that time, I fear that I may already be too late...  
  
Okay, short as hell I know. But hey, it's a Riley monologue. But comments and suggestions please! ( I fear an impending writer's block, or it could just be me being indecisive).  
  
~Jill~ 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Saving "Angel" Screw petitions!! Vote today on TRL for Train "Calling All Angels" and leave a message about the show. Thanks for reading!!  
  
Jill  
  
Chapter 10  
  
And this is how, you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how, you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
~Nickelback~  
  
5 Days Later...  
  
Two weeks ago, things were perfect. For the time being, Spike stayed at our house (though Giles feared for our safety. He often had my mom stay over at his house, keeping her "busy" with things I so don't wanna know). Two days after I was released from the hospital, we became intimate again, and again, then intimate some more... Oh come on let's face it; he's totally hot and the pregnancy's made me all horny- but only for him. Up until five days ago, my life resembled close to a utopia. Well, for a slayer anyway.  
  
Spike began helping the gang out on patrols and stuff. Then we started going over baby names. William Rupert Wordsworth if it's a boy ( yeah, Wordsworth I know. Sounds really uptight), or Joan Constance Summers if it's a girl ( Constance was his mother's name). But soon after, things went straight to hell all because I had to question him. It started out innocently enough but...  
  
"So, how exactly do you curb your urges to go hunting?"  
  
"Well, there's many answers to that pet. Helping your Scoobies out with slaying gets rid of all of the pent up energy to kill, especially with the more challenging demons. And I told you, I only go for the challenge. Killing weak, insipid humans day after day is in no way a challenge. 'Sides, I can get human blood when I nick blood bags from the hospital."  
  
"Well yea. But don't you just miss-"  
  
"Hey, look at me." he said with his eyes full of... I couldn't tell. "'S not the only reason. Because of you I couldn't- I've known for a long time now that if I were to go back with the killing of innocents and what all, it would hurt you. Honestly I don't give a sod about bloody humans. Well, 'cept you obviously, and Joyce, the lil' bit and maybe Red... Anyways, I wouldn't hurt you 'cause I love you."  
  
"What?" something I've been waiting to hear, but I still couldn't fully comprehend it. Seep down, I knew he cared, and that I could trust him with my life and the people around me. But I was too damned stuck on the "no soul" thing. I was a fool. I should have known better. I do now, but now may be too late.  
  
"What what? 'Bout me loving you?"  
  
"Spike, it's not possible."  
  
"What? well 'scuse me. Am I not supposed to have real feelings just because I don't have a soul? Is that it then! Just because bloody Angelus was a crazy, psychotic bastard, I have to be one too then?"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"You know, I feel bloody sorry for you. Jesus, you'd think that after all this time and from first hand experience that you can always trust what I say. I was never the one to shy from the truth. And there's many shades of gray. I'm one of them. Always have been, always will be."  
  
"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Can we please just forget about it?"  
  
"No. Don't feel much like cuddling anyway. Why should I? I don't have feelings after all."  
  
"Spike wait. Spike!"  
  
But he left anyway. I figured it was just to blow off some steam, and when he came back, I would apologize properly to him. Tell him I was wrong because I was. Spike has been atypical since we first met. And if he says he honestly loves me, then I believe him. When he first said it, he caught me off guard. Or maybe subconsciously I was picking a fight on purpose. On purpose because I know that I love him too (though I've said nothing to him or anyone), but I'm just afraid that somehow my love for him will be turned against me. But it doesn't matter. He didn't come back that night, and hasn't been back since.  
  
Though I haven't seen Riley in awhile, I figured maybe the Initiative could help look for him. But then I came to my senses and decided to think of a better, less life threatening of Spike plan.  
  
I asked Willow and Tara to do a locator spell , and it kept landing in this one spot close to the campus. But he obviously wasn't there.  
  
"Well, maybe someone managed to get the ring off of him and dusted him there." Anya said. She thought she was helping! I couldn't stop crying for over an hour at that horrific thought. But then I surpassed the hormones and pulled myself together. Spike would never be so careless. He was still alive. I could feel it. But then why would...  
  
"Willow, can you see on your computer just how far the Initiative spreads out?" Willow nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"What are you thinking Buffy?" Giles asked.  
  
"The locator spell. Maybe Spike is in that spot. But not above ground..."  
  
5 days earlier...  
  
"That bloody bint! How could she even think that- of course I feel. Of course I meant it. Soddin' Angelus just had to ruin everything, doesn't he?! I wasn't the one with the sick mind games. Just cause he's a bastard doesn't mean that I'm one too.  
Bollocks. It's not like I meant to fall for you! Why don't you jus' rip out my heart, Slay- Aaah!"  
  
"Hostile is now incapacitated. We are now in position to move."  
  
"Alright, let's bag and tag and move out."  
  
Well, what can I say? I was piss drunk. Didn't hear those soldier boys creepin' up behind me; didn't know what the hell happened when they zapped me in the back. Wankers. Can't a bloke just mope about drunkenly bout his woman? If you're a vamp, guess not. Now I'm stuck in this bleeding cell. They sedated me, but I was still vaguely aware of what was happenin' to me. They kept trying to cut into me. But every time they tried, the cut would seal back up before you could say "bloody hell." They thought I was some sort of a "demon messiah." But then I got to thinkin', what if they strip me of everything? Then the open/close wound thing wouldn't work on me anymore and I'd be another lab rat. So as soon as they put me back, I swallowed the ring. It's not like they'd be able to cut me open long enough to get it out, even if they knew it existed. But it didn't matter, cause next time the fuckers opened the door, I was gonna escape. Wouldn't want to keep the little lady waiting.  
  
I know, I know. But Buffy wouldn't be Buffy if she didn't have some sort of superficial prejudice against him. Oh and Riley and Faith have no knowledge of the gem. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI  
  
"Okay. Explain this to me slowly. Agent Forrest, Agent Finn, and Agent Graham- you are my most competent soldiers. I expect the others to follow your example. I trust you with my most important assignments. So, how exactly did Hostile seventeen manage to elude you, my supreme officers and their team?" Professor Walsh said to the three shame faced men.  
  
"Professor Walsh, he fooled the doctors into thinking he was drugged. Then he used Winters and Andrews as shields, so we didn't have a clear shot to tase him." Riley replied.  
  
"Yeah, and it's not like he had a chip or anything. He could've killed any one of us and-"  
  
"But he didn't. Do you understand how important he was to me? To this entire operation?" Walsh said cutting off Forrest's explanation.  
  
"I want him back, and I want him back now." she said with finality as she stormed away.  
  
"This totally sucks, man. With that much of a head start, and no tracking device, it could be anywhere." Graham said dejectedly.  
  
"Not this time, guys. I know exactly where it's going." Riley said eerily happy.  
  
********************  
  
"Buffy, you're right. The Initiative is pretty big. He's probably been down there all along." Willow said.  
  
"Well, we have to go down there. We have to go down there. We have to go down there now." Buffy said frantically.  
  
"Buffy, do calm down. There's no way we can get down there this very moment. We have no idea what's down there and I for one do not want to be shot." Giles said.  
  
"But Giles, we're running out of time; Spike's running out of time." she said with the beginnings of a pout.  
  
"I agree with G-Man, err uh, Giles. Only if we had a friend to help us infiltrate into their system... oh wait! We do." Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Xand. Riley and I have kinda been on the outs since we "broke up" or whatever."  
  
"But, if he is there, then wouldn't Riley know by now? Ya know, since he's there everyday and is one of the like, head soldiers or whatever. I mean, who knows, maybe he even orchestrated the entire capture in a horrible fit of jealousy. I've seen it happen many a time in vengeance days." Anya said thoughtfully, glad that she could contribute to the conversation. Everyone looked pensive for a moment, letting the information marinate into their thoughts.  
  
"No, but Riley wouldn't- would he?" Buffy asked more to herself than the others.  
  
"I mean, he just seems so honest and non-vindictive. And not so much with the big evil secrets." Willow said.  
  
"Well, the point of a secret is to keep it a secret, Will." Xander pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, and- and it is plausible. I mean, since he was, I mean prejudice of demons. And the, the thought of losing you to a vampire probably sent him over the green edge of jealousy." Tara said. Buffy's face slowly began to harden at this new revelation.  
  
"Well if that's true, then I am so gonna hurt him." she said determined.  
  
Before anyone else could comment, someone hastily coming through Giles' door interrupted them all. "You need to give me asylum." Spike said while still facing the door, appearing to try to compose himself.  
  
"Spike? Oh god, what happened to you?" Buffy said as she ran up to him and flung herself at him.  
  
"Hey, luv. Didn't suspect you to be here. S'not safe. Soldier boys are after me."  
  
"So, you decided to come here and endanger me?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. But also 'cause I need a bit of help. Lousy bastards been trying to poke and prod at me. But thanks to my trusty gem, they couldn't cut me." he said triumphantly.  
  
Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and glanced down at his hand to admire his mystical savior, and saw that it wasn't there.  
  
"Spike, did you drop it or something? It's not here."  
  
"Well no, it is here. Just not on me anymore. It's inside of me. I swallowed it just in case of a really dire situation." he explained.  
  
"But I mean, will it still work?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Well, appears that way, since, its blinding sunlight all around out side and I'm not a blowin' in the wind."  
  
"Now, when you said the soldiers were following you, are they on their way here now?"  
  
"Oh, um no. I lost them ways back. But you never know."  
  
"Well, unless one of the soldiers was Riley and therefore knowing exactly where Giles and Buffy live." Anya added.  
  
"Oh yea. That bloody bastard was there right along with 'em, trying to electrocute me and such." Spike said. Buffy's grip instinctively tightened on him.  
  
"Oh, that's it. I am so gonna-"  
  
"Hold on there, pet. That's not exactly the smartest or safest thing to do." Spike said as he lightly grasped her hips.  
  
"Buffy, as crazy as this may sound, but Spike is right. The type of manpower they have, and the uh, condition that you're in," Giles paused as he briefly cleaned his glasses. " I think the best solution is to go far, far away from here."  
  
"But Giles, I never run away from-"  
  
"If you want your child as well as yourself safe, you'll do as I say."  
  
"But they're not even after me, Giles. Why do I have to leave?"  
  
His typically, stubborn, pseudo daughter. She surely isn't going to like what I'm going to say he thought wearily.  
  
"Not yet, but they could be. Riley knows that Spike is the father of your child. If he's alarmed the others at the Initiative that... It's not safe, for either of you here. Here as in Sunnydale." he finished a bit more harshly than he intended.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, shouldn't we all make ourselves a bit more scarce around too? I mean, I for one don't wanna be captured and tortured just so those idiot soldiers can find out where Buffy and Spike are. That would be highly unpleasant." Anya said.  
  
"Well, Riley knows where we all live, except for Xander. What are we gonna do, Giles?" Willow asked worriedly. And then the gears in Giles' mind quickly began turning as he formulated a plan; a highly feasible plan that worked itself out in more ways than one. The tiniest hint of a Ripper like grin appeared on his face before he said, " Well, we could always..." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
" Of all of the bloody places on the bleeding planet, why the hell did we haveta go there?" Spike said as he harshly gripped the steering wheel.  
  
"Because it's like a safe haven. It's all full of safeness. None of the people after know where it is, and extra muscle is always of the good." Buffy explained cheerfully.  
  
"I don't want you anywhere near Peaches muscle. Ever." he said as glared steely at the road in front of him. He'd been in a pissy mood ever since they left. She didn't know that he felt that threatened. She gingerly placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Spike, pull over please." He gave a sigh of exasperation and did as she asked, mentally preparing himself for the lecture he was so sure he was getting.  
  
"Look, we haven't had much time to talk since we left, and considering the way we left things the last time we saw each other... I just wanted you to know that I'm- I'm sorry." she said as she began to fidget with her hands. He looked at her with a quite puzzled expression.  
  
"Whatever for, pet?"  
  
"It's just, I got so scared when you- and I didn't want to- and I was just understanding how I- but you see how I mean, 'cause-"  
  
"Well actually I don't. Mainly 'cause I didn't catch one soddin' sentence. Mind backin' up a bit and actually completing a thought?" he said in a teasing voice. She gave him a slight glare before continuing.  
  
"I'm sorry for being scared at your admission to loving me, and the fact of the matter is, I was just plain scared of, scared of realizing that I love you back." she said, resuming to look down at her lap.  
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"No, let me finish. I also thought it would be a good idea if I mentioned that you have nothing to worry about. Angel is so in the past. He'll always be in my heart, but I think it's fair to say that I have definitely moved on." she said as she gave her belly a gentle pat.  
  
"But Buffy, you don't know how possessive he can be. He doesn't know about you, me, and the bit. This whole thing might cause him to go round the bend several times over. I mean, it would have been easier if we could've called or something. Bloody phone taps." he muttered. He then reached into the glove compartment and took a generous swig from his flask.  
  
"He's gonna throw it in my face, and yours bout how I'm evil, don't have a soul; how I'm all unbroody and unrepenting for my sins... Blah di blah... Then he'll probably try and stake me."  
  
"You know I won't allow that to happen. I mean, attempting to kill the father of my child would totally piss me off. And an angry Buffy is a totally insane and therefore irrational Buffy. Especially with the added hormones."  
  
"Yea. Just hope you and Rupes are right." he said as he began to shift gears.  
  
"I just hope they're all okay."  
  
**********************  
  
Summer's Residence  
  
"Sorry Ri, but looks like they cleared out. And no one's at the Giles residence either." Forrest said.  
  
"Damn it! Where the hell are they!" Riley slowly wiped his face in a attempt to calm himself.  
  
"If we don't find them, Maggie's gonna have all of our asses." Graham said.  
  
"Well, they didn't just disappear. They have to be somewhere." Riley said, looking around as if they would just pop out of the walls.  
  
"Where do we start?" Forrest asked.  
  
"I think I might have a lead. You guys go do recon at the campus. I have to go check something out." Riley said as he headed out. Faith's bound to know something he thought.  
  
**********************  
  
Xander's Basement  
  
"Do you think they got away okay?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'm sure they did. Besides, when Giles gives us the word, we'll meet 'em up there." Xander said.  
  
Giles' plan was to send Buffy and Spike to the Hyperion for their own protection while he and Joyce took a trip to merry old England to see one Quentin Travers. The others were to wait at Xander's place.  
  
"Somehow, I just don't see this plan working. The Council's main purpose is to rid the earth of demons. But with a whole agency of demon hunters, why would the Council feel obligated to stop them?" Anya asked.  
  
"Well, you've never seen Giles in his 'Angry Ripper' mode. Quite intimidating. Plus with angry mom Joyce, their case should prove worthy." Willow said.  
  
"Yea, and besides, once they bring up the whole 'threatening the line of the slayers' with their weirdo scientist tests schemes, that should surely piss off the Council. Their main concern may to be to rid the earth of demons, but their main priority is of the Slayers, and their part in saving the world. Pretty much broken down to ego." Xander explained.  
  
"Well, now that that problem's temporarily outta the way, what about Spike?"  
  
"What about him Ahn?" Xander said dismissively.  
  
"Well it's just, I don't think that Angel's gonna take his presence in his home too well. Especially with an impregnated Buffy." Xander thought this over briefly before saying, "Dead boys will dead boys with their crazy pissing contests. Or would it be blood contests?" 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note- I'm gonna pretend that while it's season 4 for BtVS in this fic, it's really season 2/3 on Angel.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Riley's Dorm  
  
"Hey shotgun. Where ya been?" Faith asked in a coquettish voice.  
  
"Not now, Faith. They're gone." he said, his voice full of frustration.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Buffy, the vampire, her friends, Giles, they're all gone- not at his apartment, dorms, her house..."  
  
"Well, I say party all around. What exactly is the problem? Now the only Slayer you haveta worry 'bout is me." she said as she got up and walked towards him seductively.  
  
"No, you don't understand. Professor Walsh says-"  
  
"God, what is with you and that old bag? All I here is 'Professor Walsh' this and 'Professor Walsh' that. What is she, your keeper? And when ya do take a breather from quoting the 'Almighty' Walsh, all you talk about is Buffy!" she yelled.  
  
"Look, they were a very important study. I mean, a vampire that can go out into the sun for christ sakes! And Buffy with her demon child?! How can we possibly ignore that?" he said, trying desperately to reason with her.  
  
"Oh, I think that should be very easy..." she said as she cupped his groin.  
  
"Faith, I thought you would be more than happy at bringing them down." he said in a husky voice, all the while attempting to keep his thoughts focused.  
  
"Well right now, I'm more concerned with bringing someone else down..."  
  
It took Riley a moment before he righted himself and pushed her away again.  
  
"No, business now. Professor Walsh would not be pleased. This is a business, Faith. And I have to do my job. It's expected of me. Maggie trusts me to do my assignment. And I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait." he said with a pleading look of understanding on his face.  
  
Faith just sneered at him, feeling disgusted with herself for feeling anything for him at all. He was just a live vibrator after all.  
  
"Yea, right. You know what, I'm tired of playing second fiddle to those two bitches. See ya around, soldier." she said as she spun quickly on her heel.  
  
"But Faith-" he started as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled as she knocked him into the wall and ran off. Riley let out a large sigh as he contemplated his days events. He couldn't find the hostile, the slayer, and worst of all, Faith had run out on him. On top of that, Maggie would have his head.  
  
"Damn." he muttered as he finally went after his dark angel.  
  
The Hyperion  
  
"Hello, Peaches. Glad to see- ow! Bloody hell, you ponce!" Spike yelled in outrage. As soon as he came through the door, Angel punched him in the nose. After righting himself, Spike immediately returned the favor.  
  
"Hey, hey! Stop it. Angel, Spike, stop it." How does he already know about us? Buffy thought as she stepped between them. Which was a bold move, considering.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I've just been in a foul... Buffy, what happened?" Angel said as he stared intensely at her belly. The broodiness was now on full overload.  
  
"Well, gee, and you'd think something like that would be obvious." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"So, you don't know the story?" Angel slowly shook his head at her and eyed her in confusion.  
  
"Well, then why did you hit Spike?"  
  
"Well, cause it's Spike and I was angry. And why did you think I hit Spike?"  
  
"Hey Angel, what's all the - geez, Buffy? Oh god, you're - Spike?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Cordelia said as she glanced wide eyed at them.  
  
"Hey, Cordy. How ya been?" Buffy asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Fine, and what have you been up to? Or whom?" she returned.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy. Care to explain your condition and why you decided to drop by with the bleach wonder no less?"  
  
"Sure, fine, but cliff's note version only, and I think you all might want to sit down." Buffy said as she headed for one of the couches. Angel glared at his child. He had a sneaking suspicion where this was going. He could smell them all over each other. He could feel that at any moment his demon was going to snap from all of the pent up anger.  
  
*****************  
  
Angel just couldn't wrap his brain around it. The entire situation was insane. And to top it all off, the whole Dru/Darla thing was the icing to the Angel torment cake. He didn't know exactly how he was able to sit still during Buffy's little tale with frequent interjections from Spike. But once they were done, he promptly lunged for the younger vamp and began to hit him mercilessly. The ladies were smart enough to stay back, but yelled for him to stop the entire time.  
  
He just couldn't stand the unfairness of it all. He was the one who killed his own sire for the greater good. He was the one repenting for his sins with a cursed soul for a hundred years, yet one slip up and he gets sent to hell by his first love. And just when he thinks he's just being paranoid, the Powers That Be prove him wrong. They indeed have been screwing with his mind.  
  
Oh, it was terribly obvious now- bringing back Darla, as a human, no less, just so she could be dying from a disease that caused her to be a vampire in the first place. Then for him to be forced to watch as Dru makes her a creature of the darkness once again. But for Buffy to come waltzing in with Spike (who is now invincible), carrying the child of his childe... all he could see was red. And his hits were pointless anyway. Anytime he broke skin, it just healed right back up. For Spike of all creatures to be able to create life with- and to be able to walk out into the sun whenever he damned well pleased... It was all too much.  
  
"You lousy- son of a- bitch!" Angel yelled as he punched him repeatedly in the face. Spike finally had enough and grabbed his hands.  
  
"I don't think that my mum or Dru would 'preciate that very much. Are you done yet? It's not like you can hurt me." he said with no hint of sarcasm. Though Spike didn't know of the happenings of Darla, he figured the blow about he and Buffy was good enough reason to let Angel get his frustrations out on him. He didn't really have a grudge against him anymore. Being with Buffy made him far happier than Dru ever did, so in his mind the score was settled. He had the Slayer and was happy- Angel wasn't. And he wondered if he ever would be. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Watcher's Council Headquarters  
  
"Damn it, Quentin! Don't you see what's happening? Sure, it may be good that they are taking care of the demon population, even though their motives are highly questionable, but now they are after the slayer- my slayer." Giles said in exasperation.  
  
"Yes, a problem indeed. However you forget, Rupert. You and your charge quit the council well over a year ago." Travers said in slowly in a very infuriating way.  
  
"That may be true, but even though we officially quit the council, we still fulfill the duties of a slayer and her watcher. We fight the good fight. Every night she's out there- still risking her life and gaining nothing in return. She may have quit the council, but she did not by any means quit her destiny, which now lay in grave danger, mind you, by these scientists who question her mere ability of existence." Giles felt it necessary to leave out that Buffy was pregnant with a notorious vampire's child. And though she had not patrolled lately, it helped in her credibility that she was still actually performing the duties of her job.  
  
"Quentin, if they get a hold of her, then who will be your slayer then? You can't find Faith, and if they get a hold of Buffy, I can assure you they will more than likely keep her alive for testing purposes, which would leave you without an active slayer who isn't insane to continue slaying. So why don't take your ass off of your shoulders and help her, you insufferable burke." Giles finished with a Ripper glare. He knew that Travers knew that no matter how much they disliked each other, Giles was right. Though Buffy did not officially work for the Council of Wankers, they still needed her. Plus with all of the clout the Council had, there was no real reason why they could not assist Giles.  
  
"Okay, Rupert. What is it exactly that you want us to do?"  
  
"Simple, really. Just take the Initiative out of the equation completely. By whatever means you feel necessary, of course."  
  
"Are you mad?! You mean you want us to take down their entire operation?!" Quentin blustered.  
  
"Well it's up to you of course. Just, exactly how important is the slayer legacy to you?" Hook, line and sinker Giles thought. It was common knowledge that in order for the Watcher's Council to have an actual purpose, they needed a slayer.  
  
*******************  
Once Angel reigned control over his emotions, he quickly stormed out onto the unsuspecting streets of Los Angeles. The whole thing was insane. It was like he was in hell again. At least the torture there was justified. I mean talk about your irony. Spike? Spike!? What did do to deserve any of it? A chance at having a life with... And Buffy. The only reason he left in the first place was so she could have a shot at somewhat normal life. That and Joyce asked him to. But then again, what was so abnormal about it? They were in love and having a child together. But for crissakes! Of all of the creatures on the friggin' planet, it had to be him.  
  
"Well, well. Fancy seeing you here, Angel. Small town I suppose." Angel turned around to see his sire (or is it grand childe now?) behind him. Still the same old Darla, with her deceiving innocent features and her blue eyes and blond hair. Dressed to kill in a red dress. Though a deadly killer, she was still radiant.  
  
"What do you want, Darla?"  
  
"Well it's just, with all of Dru's incessant ramblings, I had to get out alone for awhile. I never could handle it without you or William around. Besides, I never got the chance to spend any quality time alone with you. In fact, we haven't been alone for what? Nearly a century and a half now? Don't you just miss the good old days?" she said as she moved closer to him. When she got close enough, she began to trace imaginary patterns on his shirt clad chest. He let her do it for a few seconds before grabbing her hand.  
  
"Darla, look-"  
  
"Oh come on. Don't you just miss it? Don't you miss us? The fun times we had?"  
  
"I'm not that person- that thing anymore." he said while his eyes bore into hers.  
  
"You sure about that? The demon will always be apart of you, Angelus. Why fight it? Be free, if only for tonight." she said as she pressed her body against his. With all of the anger and confusion he was feeling, he could feel his resolve being broken down piece by piece.  
  
"Just tonight Angel. Remember what it's like to be free?" she said as she reached up and slowly pulled his head down, grazing his lips with hers. Angel became deathly still in that moment and he closed his eyes. He tried to think of all of the reasons to not do what he was thinking, but if the PWB was going to screw with him, it was time they got a dose of their own irony. With that thought in mind, he roughly pulled Darla closer and never looked back...  
  
I got my head but my head is unraveling cant keep control can't keep track of where it's traveling I got my heart but my heart's no good  
  
you're the only one that's understood  
  
I come along but I don't know where you're taking me I shouldn't go but you're wrenching dragging shaking me turn off the sun pull the stars from the sky the more I give to you the more I die  
  
and I want you  
  
you are the perfect drug  
  
Nine Inch Nails  
  
a/n: hey, are the songs a turn off? also, are any of u who initially sent reviews still reading? 


	15. Chapter 15

The Initiative  
  
"Agent Finn. I hope you have good news. Such as the whereabouts of Hostile 17." Professor Walsh said with a look of pure confidence.  
  
"That would be negative, ma'am." He internally winced at the immediate hardness in her features.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We couldn't find the subject anywhere. We checked all possible leads and still came up empty handed."  
  
"Then may I ask why are you here, Riley? I do not appreciate you wasting precious time being here. Bring me something. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Professor Walsh shook her head ruefully as she headed back to room 314.  
  
"Well, at least one thing is going right." she said to herself as she began to stroke Adam's hair.  
  
"He thinks I'm a fool. That I don't know, don't see. But I see alright. That dirty slut has clouded his mind. It's about time I teach this Faith a lesson. I know who you are, Slayer. And if I can't have Buffy, I'll have the next best thing. Find out what they're made of... Riley will understand, eventually. And then the three of us will stand together. Adam, me, you and your brother. We'll show them all...  
  
****************** Hotel in London  
  
"Rupert, what took you so long? Are you okay? What did he say? What-"  
  
"Joyce, please. Do calm down. No need to get-"  
  
"Calm down? Calm down?! How can you expect me to calm down? You're gone for much longer than you say you will, leaving me alone in a hotel in a foreign country all the while my baby girl is all alone half way around the world and being chased by psychotic scientists. Excuse me, but I will not calm down."  
  
Oh, he very much liked her like this. All angry and loud. It was quite exhilerating. Completely sexy. Oh, she's talking again.  
  
".... something about it. Are you even listening to me, Giles?"  
  
"What? Oh, um, yes dear. I believe Quentin, for the most part, will take care of it. I'm not sure on what he's planning, but it will certainly be most efficient. Buffy should be safe with Angel and Spike... You know, you are quite the beauty. Especially so with the fiery temper." he said as he moved closer to her. There were two parts especially that she loved about Rupert Giles: straight laced, very proper Giles, and the now horny Giles who stood before her. Too bad they didn't have any handcuffs like their first time together. Ah, memories.  
  
"You know, I've been beside myself with worry. All alone with no one to keep me company."  
  
"Well, you know I can provide excellent [kiss], sensational [nibble] company." She took off his glasses and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"You sure they'll be safe?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Oh, Rupert, I hope so."  
  
*****************  
  
Hyperion lobby  
  
"So, you and Spike with the pelvis bumping?"  
  
"Cordelia, were you always this crude? That was a rhetorical question, by the way."  
  
"Do you love him?" Buffy's face lit up at the inquiry.  
  
"Yeah. Totally. You know, in a non-tragic sort of way. Had enough of that."  
  
"Right. In a non-fatal, Angleus sort of way."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So, you're like way over Angel then?" Buffy stared at Cordelia for a moment before answering.  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
"Oh god!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh god. I mean, Buffy, that's just plain icky!"  
  
"Relax. I was just joking. I get the feeling that you, uh, have feelings for Angel. Not that there's anything wrong with that."  
  
"I do. It's just that sometimes he can be distant and secretive."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Just when I feel like I've gotten closer to him, it feels like he's drifting farther away. I feel retched."  
  
"Gee, thought he would have grown out of that by now."  
  
"It's just so, ugh! I don't know. I mean, I've had luke warm, snuggly- wuggly feelings before- with Xander. But I don't know how to deal with this. It's just so damned stressful. How is Xander by the way?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine. Seeing Anya actually, like seriously together."  
  
"Wow, that's weird."  
  
"But as far as the whole Angel thing, just tell him. I mean, he is kinda clueless most times."  
  
"Yeah." she said with a dreamy look in her eye.  
  
"Besides, he's available, right?"  
  
"Definitely. I just hope he's alright. He's just more broody than usual. I mean with Darla and Dru back, and Wolfram and Hart..."  
  
"He probably just needed to blow off some steam. I'm sure he's fine. Spike will probably find him. Or maybe, he's coming right now."  
  
*********************  
  
An abandoned building on the streets of L.A.  
  
"Ooh, Angel!" After Darla came down from her upteenth mind blowing orgasm, she looked at her lover expectantly.  
  
"Angelus?"  
  
"Not home, Darla." he said as he rolled off of her.  
  
"But I thought... I mean, weren't you there with me? I felt it." Her face was an even mixture of confusion and utter horror.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But your soul is -"  
  
"Still here. Thankfully."  
  
"What the hell do you mean thankfully?! That thing is a fucking curse. Why would you ever want to torture yourself? Don't you want to be free?"  
  
"I am. I'm free from the mortal coil, and yet I still have a conscience. I'm fine."  
  
"You weren't exactly preaching that a few hours ago."  
  
"Yeah, well I wasn't thinking with-"  
  
"What the bloody hell is this?!" Spike yelled in outrage.  
  
"Oh, William, dear. Long time, no see. Add Dru to the mix and we'd have quite the family reunion." Darla drawled.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the Queen Bitch herself. Still undead and kicking I see. Thought you were gone for good. Guess prancin' away with the Master and suckin' him off wasn't as profitable as you thought, huh luv?"  
  
"Fuck you, Spike." she spat derisively.  
  
"Been there, done that ages ago. Even when you were younger, you had cobwebs in your snactch. Besides which, you still must be a frigid bitch if you're shaggin' Peaches." she said nothing and just glared at him. She then got up in all of her naked glory and began to put back on her dress, tying the torn straps around her neck.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Spike." Angel more demanded than asked as he hastily pulled on his pants and now buttonless button down shirt.  
  
"I think it's fair that I ask you the same."  
  
"It's none of your business." he said in a deadly tone.  
  
"It bloody well is when your actions endanger Buffy and our child. What if you lost you soul, you nit? The last thing I sodding need is to deal with bloody Angelus." he said menacingly.  
  
"Yeah? Well I didn't. So get off my back."  
  
"Wait a minute- your child? What the hell are you talking about Spike? You're not human, are you?" Darla asked.  
  
"No, and it's a long story I'd rather not explain now." he said tersely.  
  
"Well, well. Here I thought you were killing Slayers, not screwing them. But it's good to see you boys still sharing. Nice of Spike to take your leftovers again, huh Angel." Spike instantly morphed into game face and attempted to leap upon the vampiress, but Angel intercepted and knocked Spike to the floor.  
  
"Get off me!" Spike yelled, pushing Angel off of him.  
  
"Fuck you, you lousy cow. And fuck you too, Angel. Next time you decide to put any of us in danger again by doing something stupid and selfish as getting yourself laid, I'll make you dust myself." Spike spun on his heel and began to exit. He then abruptly stopped at the door and looked back at Angel.  
  
"Oh and by the by, news like this'll break the poor cheerleader's heart. But being the nice bloke that I am, I won't tell. So, how does it feel to be in my pocket, Angelface?" he said in a syrupy sweet voice.  
  
"Get out now, Spike." he said with a deadly look in his dark eyes. Spike remained silent and smirked at him before finally leaving.  
  
" Bloody ponce. Stupid bint. God, I need a smoke." Spike decided it was best to blow off some steam before heading back to the hotel. Wandering the alleyways of LA, he tried to clear his head. Well, isn't this a twist. Thought Angel was supposed to be the one with the level head.  
  
"Bastard." he muttered to himself as he walked through an alley.  
  
"Tsk, tsk William. Shouldn't bad mouth Daddy."  
  
"Dru. Fancy that. Running into you in an alley, again. But hey, I'm already dead. So what do you want." Drusilla had a giddy look on her face.  
  
"Ah, but I know what you want! Something glowing, and glistening, and effulgent. Right my luv?"  
  
"Talk about deja vu."  
  
"My sweet, dark prince. I know what you've been up to. The fairies tokd me you are to make me a grandmum. With the Slayer. I told you she was all around you." she said with a sly grin.  
  
"Yeah. You were right. No real surprise there." he said somberly.  
  
"He'll come for you, you know."  
  
"Who?" Dru got a far away look in her eyes, then began to pace around him."  
  
"The master of the tin soldiers. He has a green glow."  
  
"Does he now?"  
  
"Yes. He isn't whole, though. A blank canvas. Different pieces of different puzzles hold him together. When he wakes, he'll want you, and he'll find you." She finally stopped pacing and stood before him.  
  
"He'll give you the heat, but not the spark." She placed her pale, slender hand over his undead heart. "He'll use all kinds of nic nacks to make you feel, dearheart."  
  
"Uh huh. Care to share when and where this all takes place?" he asked with a look of confusion written on his face. She placed her index finger over her lips in a 'shushing' motion.  
  
"Wouldn't want to ruin your surprise."  
  
"Damn the surprise, Dru. Is Buffy in trouble?" she gently cupped his cheek.  
  
"You are really lost to me, aren't you? You really love her?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. She makes me feel... alive. Like a man. And she has so much passion, and heart, and-"  
  
"Really, that's quite enough."  
  
"Oh, sorry." She tiltled her head to the side as if listening to something.  
  
"I have to go. My daughter needs me."  
  
"Does she now? What about me?"  
  
"You don't need me. You have your Slayer." she said as she began to walk away.  
  
"Yea, I know. Just trying to figure out what the sodding hell you were yammerin' about! Dru!" he yelled at her. But she ignored im, turned the corner, and disappeared from sight.  
  
******************  
  
One of Sunnydale's cemeteries...  
  
Faith walked along the many rows of gravestones, alone, contemplating how much her life had turned to shit. Everyone had a habit of leaving her one way or another- her mother, her watcher, Wilkins... Not even the joys of hot, sweaty sex could make the pain go away. The loneliness seemed to eat away at her. But then, there was Riley. Sweet, dependable, reliable Riley. Or so he seemed. Turns out he was jsut like the rest. Another beef stick lookin' for a lay. Sure, it was nice. Not mind blowing, but nice, and sweet... He made her believe it was something more. Fucking asshole! Can't believe I actually deluded myself into thinking-  
  
"Ugh!" The strong force of electricity corsing through her body caused her to topple backwards over a headstone. Her entire body was numb. Then someone just casually began to drag her away. Well, isn't this just my fucking night. Everyone wants a piece of the Firecracker. But they're sure as hell are gonna pay when I get out. Stupid soldiers. I'll kill Maggie Walsh for this.  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
  
  
The Initiative  
  
  
  
Jonathan Levinson was ecstatic when the Initiative offered him an internship. He  
  
finally felt as if he held some type of importance in the world. They valued his opinion  
  
and his intelligence. After nineteen years of existing and never truly being noticed, it was  
  
refreshing for people to actually acknowledge him as a human being and to ask him  
  
questions and respect his opinions. It was pure heaven. Even though his first time in the  
  
Initiative was all because of a drunken frat boy (who happened to be one of the soldiers)  
  
showed him in on the eve of a party. He was put on suspension of course for his  
  
recklessness, but once Maggie Walsh checked his background and gave him some tests  
  
(of the mental sort), he was a shoe in. She totally let the 'gun in the high school' thing  
  
slide. Hey, we all make mistakes. He kinda felt bad for the other guy (Dave or  
  
something) but was also very grateful for his slip up.  
  
  
  
For the past two week, he had done some intense studying on demonology and got up  
  
close and personal with some of the hostiles. He had always wanted to do this.   
  
Especially to join up with Buffy and her friends. Sure, that one time with the snake  
  
mayor but, it never happened. No regrets. He was happy where he was. But who  
  
knew? Maybe he would cross paths again with his high school friends, well, not so much  
  
as friends, but maybe since they were now (officially) on the same team, they would  
  
maybe become more acquainted in time. Yet, they haven't been around so much on  
  
campus the past few days. Maybe one day, he'll be one of those high rankings scientist –  
  
respectable and looked up to (metaphorically speaking of course). People beyond the  
  
Initiative will take notice of him too. Maybe someday...  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Riley was tired. All around he was getting no respect. Running around for Maggie,  
  
running around looking for Faith; it was exhausting. He decided to find some relief at  
  
one of the local bars. He never thought he would ever result to solve his problems, but  
  
what he soon found out was that it may not have solved his problems but eased the pain  
  
of it.   
  
Chasing - the story of his life. Chasing for his parents approval, chasing after good  
  
grades, chasing for Maggie's good graces, after demons, after Buffy, after Faith, and now  
  
finally for relief; for freedom. Now, it could possibly be the alcohol talking, but did it  
  
really matter? Maggie's a grown woman, and Faith's a slayer. Surely they could look  
  
after themselves. When the hell was someone going to chase after him?  
  
  
  
"Hey there. You look about as lonely as I feel about now. Mind some company?" the  
  
pretty and leggy brunette asked as she sidled up next to him.   
  
"Sure. Why not?" It's about time he thought. ****************  
  
The sons of bitches wouldn't let up. Faith sat slumped against the wall in the tiny, all  
  
white cell for hours, immobile. She figured it had to have been less than three hours, and  
  
so far she hadn't had to use the bathroom. Until about now. Damn. Probably shouldn't  
  
have thought about it. She was very much aware of what was going on, but her mind and  
  
movements were incredibly sluggish. They kept her on tranquilizers of some sort that  
  
refused to put her to sleep. It was incredibly boring and she had nothing but her thoughts  
  
to keep her company. She couldn't help but wonder if dear ol' Riley knew where she was,  
  
cause he damn sure better be doing something about it!   
  
Just when her eyelids were finally drooping closed for a quick nap in spite fo the  
  
slight uncomfortable sensation in her bladder, Maggie decided to give her a visit.   
  
Apparently, her capture was no mistake. Surprise, surprise.   
  
  
  
"Well, well, Faith my dear. I am quite pleased to have you here. Though I did prefer to  
  
study Buffy during her mysterious pregnancy with a most peculiar vampire's child, it was  
  
recently that I decided it best to see what would happen during the pregnancy from  
  
conception to birth. Therefore, you are to be my new test subject." Faith could feel the  
  
once rhythmic pattern of her heart to speed up a great deal in her chest. The woman was  
  
obviously unstable, even more so than herself. Pain and torture, sure. But to try and  
  
knock her up with some vampire's child was fucking insane!   
  
"Oh, don't worry. We'll take good care of you. After all, you are now a prized patient.   
  
Being the Slayer and all. Tomorrow we will test your blood and the like, potency of your  
  
ovaries, etcetera. Then we will proceed to mate you with one of our top hostiles."   
  
Maggie continued with a particularly evil glint in her eyes. "When I say 'mate', I mean it  
  
in the most literal sense. Not only will the vampire claim you, taste your blood, whatever  
  
else it is they do, we will then commence the pregnancy the old fashioned way. Give it  
  
the old college try, shall we? Oh, not to worry. I know what you're thinking. I would  
  
never let it drain you. You wouldn't be of much importance to me as a corpse."  
  
Fuck, that evil bitch! She would die before anyone one of them touched her. Better yet,  
  
Maggie would die before anyone touched her. Hey, it was all gonna be five by five. She  
  
would get out of there before... Where the hell was Riley?!   
  
****************   
  
The Hyperion  
  
"So, major convo with Angel when he- " Buffy stopped and had a pained expression on  
  
her face.   
  
"Buffy, you alright?"   
  
"Fine, Cordy. Maybe indigestion or something..." Buffy didn't look so sure. She looked  
  
up as Spike came in through the door.   
  
"Hey, success in finding Angel?" Cordy asked.   
  
"Yea. Said he just, uh, needed to blow off some steam. He should be back soon." He  
  
looked at Buffy and sensed something was wrong. She wasn't looking too good.   
  
"Luv, you alright?" he asked with a concerned expression as he walked over to her. Her  
  
eyes were rapidly becoming watery. Something was definitely... oh, god no.  
  
  
  
"Cordelia, call an ambulance, quick." Spike commanded as went to Buffy's side. He  
  
wasn't sure if Buffy knew, but he was certain he could smell blood. "Oh god, Spike. It hurts so much. What's happening to me?"  
  
"S'alright, luv. I'll take care of you." Please let them be okay, please let them be okay...  
  
he pleaded silently in his head.   
  
tbc 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Xander's Basement  
  
"I can't stand it, Xander! Why do we have to stay in your musty basement? I mean, Giles and Joyce are off in merry old England, Buffy and Spike are in L.A. and the four of us are stuck here. Do you see the problem with this? And, it's been too long since you've given me proper orgasms. A few quickies in the bathroom don't count." Anya ranted as she lounged about in Xander's orange reclining chair.  
  
"Anya, it's not like you have to be here. Nobody knows where your apartment is, or even the fact that you actually have one since you're here all of the time anyway. Besides, Buffy and Spike were in some serious trouble and had to leave." Xander said in a more patient tone than he actually felt. Tara and Willow just watched the interaction between the two with quiet amusement.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that it's whites day, and the bleach gets to me."  
  
"Xander, honey? Would your guests like some fruit roll ups? I have strawberry!" his mother exclaimed in drunken happiness.  
  
"Ooh! Strawberry is my absolute favorite! Tell her to bring down the snack goodness." Willow said.  
  
"Sure mom!" he yelled back. Maybe Giles and Joyce would come back with good news. But was Anya right? Spike and Buffy were probably living it up in LA while they were all stuck here, bored and restless. Man, he wished he could be there...  
  
******************  
  
"Placenta abruption is when the placenta prematurely pulls away from the wall of the uterus, causing painful, vaginal bleeding..." Spike continued to listen with a heavy heart as the doctor droned on what was happening to Buffy and their unborn child. Wesley and Cordelia came along to offer support, but all they were really doing was driving him insane. Everyone was talking to him like he was some stupid kid who didn't understand anything. Hell, he was old enough to be their bloody great- grandfather. He understood all right. As the old saying goes, shit happens. Huh, did it ever.  
  
Why couldn't Dru have warmed him about this? Why didn't the idiot doctors of Sunnyhell warn her, tell her about the possibility of it? But, he guessed no one saw it coming. Everything was always "fine and dandy." He needed a smoke, a drink, a kill, anything to take his mind off it all.  
  
They were really pissing him off now. Idiot doctors. What did they know? They wouldn't let him see her, hold her hand, be by her side, something! He never felt so hopeless in his entire existence. He became accustomed to always taking charge in his unlife; doing things his way; making his own destiny. But then, he thought, what if my past choices was the cause of this? What if the Slayer and the baby were somehow being punished for his mistakes? And the child shall pay for the sins of the father. What if Buffy blamed him? What if she stopped loving him?  
  
As a vampire, he was never religious. He decided that if he knew nothing of God or the Devil, then why worry about either? But today, first time in nearly one hundred- twenty years, he prayed. To the Powers that Be, to God, to angels, to whoever was listening, to spare his love and their child. He never prayed so hard in his entire existence. With head bowed and hands clasped, he silently cried as he continued to beseech the higher beings for help.  
  
*******************  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening. After everything she's been through, they were just going to rip her baby from her body. But it wasn't time! She wasn't due for another two and a half months. But at this point, a cesarean section was absolutely necessary. She was utterly terrified. What if her baby didn't make it? An innocent, little baby who had yet to experience life, taken away so abruptly? How could it happen?  
  
She had literally given her life, her youth for the Powers. Couldn't they cut her some slack? Always sacrifices. It's not fair! she screamed in her mind. Shortly, her baby was going to be taken from her womb. There was no guarantee if it would survive or not. But maybe, maybe it would all be okay. The baby had to have inherited strong genes of some sort. But what if it didn't? What if her baby didn't even live long enough to cry, for her to hold it in her arms? Never get to see it open it's eyes, first laugh, first steps... What if she was forced to miss it all?  
  
"No, no, nooo!" she cried out unconsciously. She was on the verge of hysterics now. The pain in her belly was now a constant reminder that she could lose the one thing that se loved more than herself. That she wouldn't get the chance to know what it would become. She decided that if she lost her baby, then she was done. No more slaying she thought. She was tired of making sacrifices. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"That lousy, son of a- that lousy bastard!" Darla quickly corrected herself. "He left me, again."  
  
"Not to worry, my sweet. He will soon have to take care of you. But now he has to help my William."  
  
"Take care of me? What the hell are you talking about, Dru? I can damn well take care of myself, and you."  
  
"Shh. Don't want to ruin it. Daddy's left a surprise for us all..." she said ominously as she stare at Darla's flat belly.  
  
*********************  
  
After much arguing and bitching (from both parties), Angel finally left a majorly pissed off Darla and headed back home. After having some time away from the whole situation, he decided to support Buffy and (although reluctantly) Spike and their decisions. He was going to feign happiness for them. Nah, that would be too hard. Indifference was his plan of action. As soon as he walked through the door, the scents of blood and fear assaulted his senses.  
  
"Angel, where were- "  
  
"Where's Buffy? Is she okay?" Angel said, interrupting Fred.  
  
"Sorry man. They took her to the hospital." Gunn explained. After finding out where she was, Angel made a mad dash to his car and sped to the hospital.  
  
********************  
  
The doctors decided to try and stop a premature delivery. They put Buffy in a Trendelenburg bed, elevating her hips and feet in an attempt to counter the pull of gravity on the baby. But the doctors soon realized that the bed wasn't enough. The contractions were too strong. They hoped to prolong the delivery for forty-eight hours to give a drug called betamethasone a chance to peed up the development of her baby's lungs. They also gave her another drug called Brethine to slow down the contractions. It was Buffy's only hope of holding the baby in the uterus, and every additional hour improved the baby's chance of survival. Fifteen hours later, Joy Anne Summers was brought into the world.  
  
******************  
  
I was in a daze. I remember the doctor saying "It's a girl," and then a whole bunch of strangers taking my baby away. As I stared up at the bright, ceiling lights, I began to cry. I wanted my baby; I wanted Spike; I wanted my mommy and Giles. But I was left alone with questions of where was my baby? What were they doing to her? Is she all right? When can I see her...  
  
There was no absolute reassurance from the doctors and nurses. It was always "We're doing the best we can." Other than that, they mostly ignored me. A few minutes later, they gave me only a brief glimpse of her to last me the next twenty-four hours. The doctor folded down the flap of the blanket for no more than two seconds before taking her away to the nursery. One of the nurses informed me that Spike would be allowed to follow. This brought me some comfort, but I wanted to be with her myself. Two seconds just wasn't enough.  
  
********************  
  
A girl. I had a lil' girl. They said Buffy was fine and needed her rest, and I knew she would want me to watch our baby. At first I was terrified. In addition to my own fears, my daughter was now hooked up to a bunch of wires and a tube inside of an incubator. But they were just for monitoring her and a respiratory aid.  
  
She was so tiny. But beautiful all the same. She was pink all over, with fine blond eyebrows and very little hair on her head. But I wanted to see her eyes. I just knew that if only I could look into her eyes, then she would be okay, somehow...  
  
********************  
  
"Angel? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked tiredly.  
  
"Hey. Sorry I wasn't there to- are you all right?" he said, hovering near the doorway.  
  
"I'm okay. Just drained, tired, distressed, whatever. But you can come closer, you know. I don't bite." she said with a small attempt at a smile.  
  
"Have you seen the baby yet, or Spike?" Angel thought about the conversation he had earlier with the wayward vampire. Never before had he seen him so weak and vulnerable. He never thought he would ever use adjectives such as those to describe Spike.  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
"No, Spike. You couldn't control this."  
  
"You're right. I can't. But see, that's the thing of it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They're being punished because of me. Paying for my sins and I- I can't stop it." he finished as he turned away in what seemed in attempt of hiding his face, in shame. Angel gently grasped his shoulder and slowly turned him around. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were glazed over.  
  
"Spike, this isn't because of you. This may not happen more often than not, but it does happen. It happens to lots of other good, decent people out there. Buffy needs you right now. She needs you to be strong." Angel said, pinning Spike with his eyes.  
  
"But what if I can't?"  
  
"You don't have a choice. No matter what happens- "  
  
"I'll never leave her. Whatever happens here today... I'll always be by her side, whether she wants me there or not. I'll be strong, for her."  
  
"And I'll be strong for you, if you let me. What's family for, right? Besides to drive you insane of course." Spike had a ghost of a smile before it disappearing altogether. Angel enveloped him in a tentative hug. Spike responded, hugging him back. After so many burned bridges, theirs was finally mended again.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him. The doctors gave him one of those IDs and took him the the nursery. He wanted me to check on you. He'll be here, though. Just wanted someone not on hospital staff to watch over the baby."  
  
"So, he'll be here later?"  
  
"Yeah, he- " Angel stopped as Buffy fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that the baby would be safe under Spike and Angel's watchful gaze. When she awoke sometime later, Spike was right beside her. He began to smile and lightly stroked her hair.  
  
"Angel's keeping watch now. Everything's gonna be fine. She's getting stronger every minute. Literally you know- stabilized."  
  
"I should explain."  
  
" 'Bout what, luv?"  
  
"Her name. I know it isn't what we discussed exactly, but, she's a person all her own, and needed her own name."  
  
"I know. Besides, 'Joy' is from Joyce- "  
  
"She is joy, to me."  
  
"Me too. And Anne is you and my mum's middle name. Let's face it; Constance is a completely old fashioned name. Rightly so after nearly a century and a half."  
  
"Yeah. And she'll be okay?"  
  
"I promise you that. And besides, you should know better than anyone that the Summer's women are survivors by nature. Of course she'll make it." 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I should explain that something terrible is happening to Faith, and it will be explained later.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Five Days later- Initiative  
  
Faith couldn't believe this was happening to her. After awhile, her body became numb; she physically became dead to what the bitch was making the vampire do to her. If only she could close off her mind and be somewhere else...  
  
She pretty much accepted the fact that she was never getting out of there. No one was going to save her. But then, she thought, I probably deserve punishment of some kind. But even this treatment was extreme. She might have been guilty of murder, but never torture; it wasn't right.  
  
If only they would stop the drugs. If her mind wasn't so cloudy maybe... No point in thinking of the impossible.  
  
Death would be a relief. Never had she thought of giving up, but she had to wonder: what exactly did she have to live for? No one cared about her. In fact, the people that she knew would probably jump for joy once they found out what happening to her.  
  
Her mother would be so disappointed in her. She had wanted so much more for her, but this was not to be. She screwed up as a daughter, a slayer, a friend, and as a human being. Now she disappointed herself. She let her own weakness get to her. She was never a quitter, until now.  
  
It was only one thought that kept her sane, that gave her hope: Buffy would come. Whether it is to kick her ass or to gain some type of retribution against Maggie and the Initiative, she had to come. At least, that was what she kept telling herself.  
  
***************  
  
L.A.- Hyperion  
  
The doctors were marveled to see the immediate progress of the baby. All of her vitals were normal, her electrolytes (sodium, potassium and calcium levels) were completely stabilized and she was very healthy. But as a precaution, the doctors insisted on keeping her there another week or two. Most premature babies needed all the help they could get. But within five days, Joy was as strong as any regular baby. She could breathe on her own and feed from her mother with no trouble at all.  
  
The only troubling thing was that the doctors were hell bent on keeping her there for further observation, which made Buffy, Spike and the LA gang all the more uncomfortable. Joy's parents were in mutual agreement that since she was very much acclimated to her environment and had no need for wires, tests, machines and the like, that they could go back home. Well, the hotel anyway. So at three o'clock in the morning, Joy Anne Summers was taken out of the hospital by her parents to the Hyperion. A few hours later, Giles and Joyce arrived there as well. Joyce immediately fell in love with her granddaughter. She marveled at her clear blue eyes and her relatively quiet demeanor. She was an angel. Giles was struck with a silent awe, especially seeing Spike in a fatherly role. He found it disconcerting, but was highly comforted by the fact that Buffy and her baby girl would be watched over with care and love from him. He was even more shocked to see Angel in a state of elation for them.  
  
"Has anyone contacted Xander and the others about all of this? Do they know?" Giles asked.  
  
"Oh, I called them from the hospital. I let them know that everything is okay now. They said everything is pretty much quiet over in Sunnydale, which is like a big first." Cordelia  
  
said.  
  
"Well perhaps Quentin has taken care of the problem." Giles said.  
  
"Wow, it's kinda weird. Everything quiet in Sunnydale, everything quiet here-" Buffy  
  
stopped mid sentence with the entrance of Darla and Dru. "It seems I've got a bit of a problem, lover." Darla said. Everyone took in the slight bulge of her belly.  
  
"My daughter's got a big surprise." Dru sing songed. Damn. It's always something. Buffy thought ruefully.  
  
England- the Council  
  
The board members made low murmurs in their state of shock as Quentin Travers  
  
revealed a secret that he and two other members of council had been keeping secret for several months.  
  
" As you all know, Rupert Giles has requested of me to find a solution to getting rid of the Initiative. However, what he did not know and what you, the board, also did not know was that Margaret Walsh was acting, initially, under myself, Mr. Stuart, and Mr. Grants supervision. Ever since the departure of Ms. Summers, we wanted to be sure that the  
  
demons on the hellmouth were properly taken care of. As it turns out, Buffy has continued her job and done it well. We had people from both ends closing in on the demons. But now, it seems that Ms. Walsh has lost sight of the plan- of our vision.  
  
It is because of these reasons that I am sending out a team of five men to Sunnydale to retrieve Ms. Walsh and bring her in for immediate psychological observation. I would  
  
like to keep the Initiative in business, and I hope that in the meantime we can find an adequate replacement for Margaret. I hope you all can understand our predicament, and to handle the situation as covertly as possible."  
  
******************** Riley never felt so good in his life. As it turned out, the girl that picked him up was a vampire. Somewhere is his drunken haze, he became curious as to what the fuss was all about. They went out into an alley together and he let her get a taste. The feel of her fangs in his flesh was intoxicating. So this is why she does it. It made him forget about everything- all of his problems and misfortunes seemed to melt away.  
  
He finally came to his senses and pulled out a spare stake he kept in his pocket. He pressed the tip hard over her un-beating heart. She jerked her head up in shock at him.  
  
"I don't normally do this, but I'm feeling charitable. You go back to your crypt, and I'll go back to my home, okay? Oh, and this is our little secret." He said in a slightly slurred voice. The vampire glared at him in return and silently backed away. Riley put a hand to the two puncture wounds in his neck and began to head in the opposite direction. For the first time in a long time, he thought of no one but himself. *******************  
  
The Initiative- Thoughts of Jonathan Levinson  
  
I was having the most amazing time. I actually had friends, well, other than Warren and Andrew. Anyway, so I was doing a demon check, you know, classifying the new demons that came in. It was when I saw her, this girl. She was about my age I guess with dark hair. She was really out of it. I asked one of my partners why she was strapped to a gurney. He explained that she wasn't human at all. He said she was a shape shifting  
  
demon. He said it with such a straight face that I almost believed him. Almost. The thing of it is, I've seen her before. I just can't remember where. Maybe it'll come to me later.  
  
I asked Warren and Andrew what they thought. They said not to get involved. Andrew said that if I said anything that they may try to lobotomize me so I wouldn't spill their secrets. He kinda freaked me out with that. But if she human, I'm almost certain she is, maybe I should help her. God knows what they've been doing to her.  
  
*******************  
  
As Maggie Walsh walked across the parking lot that night, she was accosted by two men. They drugged, bound and gagged her and tossed her into the back of the black, non descript van. They were on an important mission, and refused to have any problems. Wouldn't do for her to wake up screaming during the middle of the trip. However, at the same time, someone was awaking. He was on a mission too.  
  
Adam opened his eyes, took in his surroundings and said one word.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
tbc 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
"Sunnydale High! Geeze, it's her! It's that girl Faye or Faith. Yea, that's it! She used to hang out with Buffy, Willow and Xander!" Jonathan exclaimed.  
  
"God, would you just calm down? So what, she used to hang with a bunch of people who more or less ignored you your entire high school education. Big deal." Warren said.  
  
"No, don't you understand? We have to help her. She was like, apart of the old high school gang." Jonathan reasoned.  
  
"Yeah right. You couldn't even remember her name. You guys wanna play Kevin  
  
Bacon?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Look you guys. Let's do something good for a change. We could be real super heroes. And think of it: I'm good with magic, Andrew's good at demon manipulation and control, and Warren is like the god of electronics. We could be unstoppable, in the saving of others." Jonathan said. His two counterparts nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Yea, we could be like the Super Team, or the more refined version of the Three Amigos." Andrew said.  
  
"All right Sparky. What's your plan?" Warren asked.  
  
"Okay guys. Prepare yourselves. Because of the high risk involved, planning must be intricate and very detailed. So here's the deal..."  
  
******************  
  
"I can't believe this is happening. Cordelia must be devastated. But then again, the walking swiftly away to her room to be alone might have been a big tip off." Buffy said in hushed tones as she laid a sleeping Joy in her crib, complimentary of Angel Investigations.  
  
"I'm sure she is. But can you imagine Darla as a mum and the King of Broodiness as a dad? Damn. Poor kid'll never have a chance." Spike said in low tones. Sitting on the bed, he motioned for her to join him. She crossed the room and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, he hasn't been broody as of late. Well, up until now that is. This whole thing must've been so shocking. I mean, how is it even possible? I mean, so quickly anyway. The two of you seem to be getting along. How come?" she asked, moving her head to give him a suspicious look.  
  
"Well, we mended fences, so to speak. I asked him to be godfather." he mumbled, fearing she wouldn't favor the idea.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet, honey." she said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
"Oh, well. You know, technically this kid's gonna be my uncle, and Darla is our kid's aunt, since Dru resired her, and Dru would be big sis to Angel's kid, and grandmum to ours. Leave it to them to screw up the family tree even more." he said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Actually, I'm not too comfortable with Dru being here. I mean, Darla's in a motherly way, so she's more or less harmless. But Dru being able to roam around here, no restrictions, it makes me kinda wigged, ya know? What if she tries to hurt Joy?"  
  
"She won't. In her own, special insane sorta way, she cares for her too. After all, she is her grandmum. And both of us are right here. She'll be okay." he replied, gently stroking her face. She crinkled up her nose in slight disgust.  
  
"What is it luv?"  
  
"It's just, ewww. You're so right. Your whole entire family tree is insane, and very much incestual." He gave her a small grin in return.  
  
"Different rules for domestics amongst vamps. You know I just realized something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We haven't had some quality time since I got captured by those soldier wankers. A  
  
bloke's gotten mighty lonely." he said in his best seductive tone. Makes her melt every time he thought.  
  
"Yeah, know what you mean. But what about the baby?" she whispered, but was already getting lost merely in the thought of being with him.  
  
"Can you be quiet?" he mumbled against her neck, lightly nipping and kissing his way down the column of her throat.  
  
"I can if you can."  
  
"That's my girl." he said as he let his hands skim the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. He marveled at the sight of her. After losing all of the extra water and the weight of the baby, she still was about ten pounds heavier. Her breasts were fuller, her form more curvaceous. He loved every square inch of her.  
  
"Spike, it's still soon, you know." she said in a breathy whisper.  
  
"I know it's just- can I see you? I just want to see you, Buffy." he said as he hovered over her.  
  
"Why? I haven't gotten my figure back." she said in a pout.  
  
"Hush now luv. You'll always be beautiful to me. Always." he said with utmost sincerity. She knew he meant it.  
  
"I love you so much." she said with a small smile. He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and gently on the lips in response. He then softly stroked her hair and the side of her face. She brought her hands up his sides and then around his back.  
  
"I just want to hold you, baby. Make sure you're really here with me." he said as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"I'll always be here with you Spike. Invincible and eternal, remember?" she asked half jokingly. But beyond the jokes and beyond the denial, they both knew the truth of it; only one of them would live forever while the other would eventually meet the bitter end of the mortal coil. They decided to ignore the future momentarily and focus on one another's comforting embrace.  
  
****************  
  
Adam looked through all of his mother's files. He was on a mission. He learned of his brother, Riley Finn- an upstanding soldier, and the project closest to his mother's heart (besides him of course), her precious research of Hostile 17. He had plans for each of them... He went out exploring and learned everything he could about everything around him. He dissected demons, humans, small animals, anything he could get his hands on. He knew that if you wanted the power, then you had to obtain the knowledge.  
  
*****************  
  
Jonathan began phase one of the plan by systematically replacing Faith's doses of muscle relaxants and drugs with harmless, watered down versions. Faith would need her strength in order to carry out the plan completely. Plus, all of the mysterious cut up corpses around campus was really starting to freak him out. He needed to take initiative and leave the Initiative with the quickness. Soon he, Warren and Andrew would be true heroes, and everyone who mattered would know it.  
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter 21

"Quentin? Quentin!? Quentin?!" Maggie Walsh yelled as she banged feebly on the glass in her all white cell. For the past few hours, no one had said anything to her, so she figure it was the "observation of the subject" phase. This was just, unethical! To do this to a human. no less. She thought. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Finally, she heard his voice over the intercom in her cell.  
  
"Well, well Maggie. How did you guess it was me?" He queried in a voice covered in false cheerfulness.  
  
"Because you are the only one with the audacity to do something so atrocious." She seethed.  
  
"Well, now. It is my duty to do as such when one of my associated becomes unprofessional and is working against our well thought out plans. Your sole purpose was to help out the Slayer and examine demons, not to hunt her and her family and friends." He explained to her as if explaining to a child.  
  
"Who told you that?" She said, feigning shock.  
  
"I have my sources of course. You should have known that I would find out eventually, and when I did that I would not be pleased."  
  
"I don't know what you're referring to Quentin. Someone else must obviously be behind this."  
  
"Please, don't. I don't like it when people insult my intelligence."  
  
"Fine, but it doesn't matter what you do to me or how long you keep me here." She said in a now sinister tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" His voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever.  
  
"He will finish my plans. At this point, it doesn't matter if I live or die. He will conquer you all." She said with an evil grin.  
  
"Who are you talking about, Walsh?" He said becoming quite irritated.  
  
"Not to worry, old chap. You all shall see..."  
  
****************  
  
"Angel? Can I come in?" Spike said, already in the elder's room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Spike, now isn't such a good time. I want to be alone now."  
  
"Getting the parental jitters, eh? Not to worry. Welcome to the club."  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind now. Now go, far away. Okay?" He said while not looking at him.  
  
"Actually, that's why I'm here. Just finished a discussion with Buffy, Rupes and Joyce. All's well in Sunnyhell, so we're going to go back now."  
  
"What? I mean, why now? How can you even be certain that-" Angel started as he looked at him, quite flustered by the news.  
  
"Look, Buffy's not feeling too comfortable with the whole Darla and Dru being under the same roof as her, our daughter and her mum. Besides, she's kinda home sick to tell you the truth."  
  
"What? Darla's harmless and... Well, it's just that I got used to having you guys here. Especially with all that's going on... It's just so hard trying to keep everything together, you know? And now by the looks of it, Darla's going to be in delivery sometime next week. It's all happening so fast."  
  
"Yeah, know what you mean. Don't know how I would've gotten through the whole hospital thing if it hadn't been for you." He said somberly.  
  
"Yeah, well, it seems that I won't be having that same luxury. You know, with you there to hold my hand this time. I mean, figuratively speaking of course." He added quickly. Spike gave a quiet chuckle at that.  
  
"Yea, well, I'll only be like an hour and a half driving distance away. Well, about forty-five minutes considering the way I drive."  
  
"How's my goddaughter doing?"  
  
"Fabulous. All smiles sunshine. Kinda gassy, though." Angel nodded his head in quiet understanding.  
  
"When are you leaving?" He asked.  
  
"Um, in about a few hours. Buffy's taking a tap. She's been tired a lot lately. Besides, gives us all a chance to part ways properly."  
  
"Yeah. Is Joy awake now?"  
  
"Yeah, she's downstairs with Joyce and Giles."  
  
"I'm gonna go see her. Gotta get used to the whole holding a baby anyway, right? Just a matter of fairly short time before I have to tend to my own kid."  
  
"What do you want? A boy or a girl?" Spike asked as they headed out of the door together, with his arm clasped around Angel's back in a friendly gesture.  
  
"Doesn't matter, as long as it's healthy and even remotely normal." He said as he closed the door.  
  
"Come on, Peaches. You should know better than anyone that normalcy doesn't exist in this family." He said as they headed down the stairs.  
  
******************  
  
Riley didn't know it could ever be like this. The vampire had introduced him to all of her vamp friends and to this tripped out drug. It totally enhanced the high of a mere bite. He was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He was at peace with everyone and himself. He had not a care in the world. It felt good; the disillusionment of the drugs and the need that the vampire had for him. How she craved and desired him, well his blood. But it was still apart of him- a vital part she needed to survive. The drugs and the blood connected them in ways he never imagined being connected to a being. He sat in a stupor of amazement. So, when a large being combined with what appeared to be many different demon parts, he didn't object. He just went with the flow and laid there with a lazy grin on his face. It didn't matter where the man/thing was taking him. He was already in his very own special happy place...  
  
*****************  
  
After conducting various tests on various species and becoming more aware of the environment around him, Adam finally set his plans into motion. First, he set out to find his brother, Riley. When he found him in an abandoned building downtown Sunnydale full of vampires, he was not pleased. It was nice of him to cavort around with other species, but surely he should know that he was above them all?  
  
The vampires, feeling threatened by his presence, tried to attack him. He stopped their pathetic attempts and explained to them that they were better than that and that they were all on the same side. He told them of the upcoming war he was planning and how all demons would play an intricate part in it. He told them they were all brothers and sisters and needed to come together and unite as a family should to come against the humans. They were inspired by his words and set out to spread his plan and words of wisdom in the demon world.  
  
He flung Riley over his shoulder as if he were a mere rag doll and took him to the Initiative caves to detox him and help him recuperate. His brother would need to be at his full strength for what was coming soon...  
  
******************  
  
The spell Jonathan used with his magic bone was as easy as pie. All of the Initiative workers recognized him as an authority figure, giving him full access to every cell and room in the underground insitution. Since replacing Faith's drugs, she was alert and well aware of the impending jail break. When she told him what Professor Walsh was doing to her, he felt sickened and disgusted that he once had been a proud member of the Initiative and what it stood for.  
  
Come on, Andrew. Let's get this show on the road. He thought impatiently. Thirty seconds later, the signal came. Andrew created a diversion for him and Faith by putting a spell on all of the demons, making them rowdy and creating a fuss. About twenty seconds after that, Warren came through on his end by shutting down the main power, shrouding the facility in darkness. The locks were still on most of the cells. Warren left several of them open, creating a problem for the soldiers. They were too busy dealing with the current disturbance to notice other problems and the escapees. Jonathan already had on his night vision goggles and gave Faith a pair as well. Five minutes later, they were outside and in the Troika's all black van.  
  
"Hey, where we goin' ?" Faith asked.  
  
"We're going to the reinforcements. Buffy and the gang." Jonathan said.  
  
"So, who's house first? Cause I mean, they don't all live in the same place, and Willow's at the dorms, which isn't the best place to go right now, and Buffy's house is further away so..." Andrew trailed off.  
  
"Xander Harris it is." Warren said, heading the van towards their new destination.  
  
TBC 


	22. Chapter 22

"Xander, honey! You have company! Would your guests like some of those little boxes of raisins, or some fruit punch?" His mother asked in her usual drunken stupor.  
  
"What, mom? Who is it?" Just then Jonathan, followed by Warren, Andrew and a timid Faith filed down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, what the hell is going on here, Jonathan? Who are those two guys and what the hell is Faith doing in my house?!" Xander yelled.  
  
"Yeah, and you can't take us all, missy. I don't know what your plan is, but Buffy is so gonna kick your ass." Willow added.  
  
"Look, guys, it's not what you think." Jonathan tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, isn't it? It looks like four uninvited guests. One of which, a murderous skank." Anya said, as she stood protectively in front of Xander like some attack dog.  
  
"Look, we're not gonna get anywhere by pointing fingers. We came here cause we need your help." Warren said.  
  
"Okay, I think we should all have proper introductions. You know, to make everyone less  
  
hostile." Everyone stopped and looked at Andrew expectantly. He cleared his throat and began talking.  
  
"Well, you all know Jonathan, and that's Warren. He went to Sunnydale High for awhile,  
  
excellent with computers. I'm Andrew. I brought the demon monkeys to the Romeo and Juliet play. Oh, and Tucker's my older brother. Uh, and you all know Faith, obviously. But um, there's some things that you don't know." Faith didn't look at any of them the entire time. She was silent.  
  
"Yeah, about that Xander, can I talk to you for a second?" Jonathan asked. All authority  
  
temporarily left his voice and was replaced with a pleading one. Xander nodded his consent and the two men walked off to the side.  
  
When Jonathan told him what happened to Faith at the Initiative, he was stunned  
  
speechless. At first he felt pity for her, then he felt guilty for feeling anything at all. Then he felt more guilt for feeling guilty for feeling concerned in the first place. But, she is human after all he thought, and said that she could stay.  
  
"What?! Xander, what's wrong with you? I mean, she's batting for the other team! I mean, the team of evil." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, Xander. And she's straight, which means she may try to jump your bones. You are not welcome!" Anya yelled, pointing her finger in accusation at the eerily quiet slayer.  
  
"Wait, you guys don't understand." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah, and Jonathan didn't even explain it all." Andrew said.  
  
"Uh, yeah. He did this spell to fool everyone he was like general or something. He found out what's been playing mad scientist with the humans and demons lately." Warren said, attempting to add his own two cents.  
  
"You know who's been killing these people?" Willow questioned. He nodded his head and gulped deeply in his nervousness.  
  
"Well, wouldja tell us already, short stuff?" Anya said.  
  
"Well see, Maggie Walsh created this thing that's part demon, human, and computer. He was made virtually indestructible. He doesn't eat. He makes a kill, I believe to study them. He has a power source made of Uranium 235, meaning he'll live essentially forever. Killing him means annihilating him completely.  
  
Maggie's been playing mad scientist all along. Not just Adam, but she had some special plans for Buffy, Faith, Riley and Spike. I don't know where she is now, but it looks like Adam is picking up where she left off." He finished solemnly. After hearing the news, they all went deathly quiet in contemplation. The suddenly, Andrew broke the silence.  
  
"So uh, where's Buffy?"  
  
*****************  
  
Summer's House  
  
"Honey, you're home." Spike said as he and Buffy crossed the threshold.  
  
"Yea. Feels good to be back." Buffy said as she sat down on the couch with the baby.  
  
"I missed it, you know? Being in my own element. And my friends."  
  
"So, you gonna call them then? A long awaited meeting of the Scoobies?" Spike asked,  
  
striding towards them.  
  
"At this very moment? No. I just wanna like sleep for a week. And if any time during the  
  
middle of the night Joy decides she needs a bottle or a change of diaper, you are so on duty mister." She said, grinning at him.  
  
"Sure thing, pet. Whatever my ladies need." He answered as he sat next to her, picking up his baby girl from her arms. As Buffy gazed at the two of them, she thought of how perfect-  
  
Ring, ring. Ring, ring.  
  
The loud ringing of the phone brought her out of her thoughts. With what seemed to be much effort for her, she rose to go answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy? Thankgodyou'rehome. AngelsaidGilesandJoycearewithyouandwereallyneed- "  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Will. My mom and Giles are at his place. What's up?"  
  
"Buffy, there is major, major trouble. And we have some guests over... Anyway, we need to have an emergency meeting with you guys like, yesterday." Willow said agitatedly.  
  
"Okay, I'll call Giles. You guys all be here in an hour." Buffy said in full Slayer mode. She hung up the phone with a dreary sigh.  
  
"Trouble?" Her lover asked. She turned and looked at him with a troubled expression.  
  
"What else?"  
  
******************  
  
"Damn it! I can't believe that bitch has the audacity to be in my house!" Buffy ranted to  
  
Spike as she paced back and forth in her backyard. Joy was upstairs with her grandma while Jonathan and Xander attempted to explain the situation to a much flustered Giles.  
  
"Pet, you know you really should try to calm down a bit." Spike said, trying to be as rational as possible. He knew the Scoobies would only bring the slayer bitch ungagged and unbound only if it was really important.  
  
"Calm down? How can you even say that? She's repeatedly attacked me, my family, my  
  
friends. Hell, she could have even caused damaged to your daughter, Spike." she said with fire in her eyes. He took a deep, unneeded, calming breath before talking again.  
  
"Hit me."  
  
"What?" he said it so simply that she had to ask again.  
  
"Come on, luv. Let's have a little spar session. Guaranteed to make you feel better." he said with a little smile. She returned and laughed quietly.  
  
"Yeah, smacking you around always did make me feel better. Ya know, in a superior way." she said with a lewd wink.  
  
"Oh, naughty slayer. Let's not forget I've done an equal share in the ass kicking department myself."  
  
"Yeah, more like your ass getting all of the kicking. I almost thought that my boot was a  
  
permanent fixture on it." she said lightness.  
  
"So, you feel better enough to go back in the house?" he ventured. He cringed inwardly at the look she gave him. Then she took a deep breath, and much to his relief, nodded her head in silence.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, big evil up ahead anyway, right?"  
  
****************  
  
The tension was palpable in the room. Faith was standing closest to the doorway, seemingly ready to bolt at any moment. Andrew seemed to have some sort of nervous twitch going on with his eye. Joyce sat in the armchair with the baby, while Giles, Buffy and Spike surrounded it like deadly sentinels. Anya still was holding watch over Xander, clinging possessively to his arm while Willow and Tara sat on the couch. Jonathan and Warren stood aimlessly around awaiting input on the situation.  
  
"So, what is this, like Apocalypse number seven?" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"Really, seven? I thought it was more along the lines of like, four." Xander said.  
  
"Well see, that's because you've forgotten about all of the little mini one's in between. Like the Judge." Willow said. Most eyes turned to Spike at the comment.  
  
"Hey, that was ages ago. Let's stick to the present people! Troubled waters ahead, right.  
  
Right?" Spike said incredulously. Giles took off his glasses and gave them a good rubbing before cutting in.  
  
"Yes, erm, well, there's certainly no lack in supplies. I wish I knew which ones would kill  
  
Adam." "Well, according to the files back at the Initiative, his power source is a uranium core embedded somewhere in his chest. Probably near the spine." Jonathan said.  
  
"Great. We just ask him to lie down quietly while we do some exploratory surgery." Xander said in his usual sarcasm.  
  
"Well, wha- what about magic?" Tara said with uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, like, some kind of, I don't know, uranium extracting spell? I know, I'm reaching."  
  
Willow said.  
  
"Okay, I think we should all think outside of the box. Anyone with some realistic ideas?" Anya said.  
  
"Perhaps a paralyzing spell. Only I can't perform the incantation of it." Giles said regretfully.  
  
"Right. Don't you have to speak it in Samarian?" Willow questioned.  
  
"I do speak Samarian. It's not that. Only, uh, an experienced witch can enchant it. And you'd have to be within striking distance of the subject."  
  
"See what you get for taking French instead of Samarian?" Xander asked.  
  
"What was I thinking?"  
  
"So, no problem. All we need is combo Buffy. Her with slayer strength, Giles' multilingual no how, and Willow's withcy power. Yeah, don't tell me. I'm just full of helpful suggestions."  
  
Xander said. Anya patted his arm reasuringly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you are..." Giles said.  
  
***************  
  
"Okay, Spike, Xander, and uh, sorry, what's your name again?" Giles said.  
  
"It's uh, Andrew, Mr. Giles." he said sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, well, I want the three of you to go on recon. Sweep the cemeteries and such." Giles said.  
  
"How'd you come up with that, Rupert?" Spike said, incredulous, and a bit disgusted at the quality time he would have to spend with the boy Harris, and the other... Damn, what was his name?  
  
"Well, at the moment, you three are the only ones available."  
  
"And what about rogue slayer over there? Not that I would turn my back to her, but still. Just curious." Spike said. Giles pulled him aside before explaining.  
  
"Well, she isn't exactly ready for combat at the moment. Throughout her duration at the  
  
Initiative, she's been through quite a traumatic experience." he said in a low whisper. Spike looked at him questioningly before shrugging it off.  
  
"Hidey ho, then. Come on, blokes. Let the slaughterin' begin." Spike said as he headed  
  
towards the door."  
  
"Spike wait!" Buffy said as she walked towards him. He turned back around and gazed at her affectionately.  
  
"Aren't ya gonna kiss me good-bye, soldier?" she said jokingly. He gently caressed her face before leaning forward and kissing her passionately on the mouth; his tongue demanding entrance. She readily accepted it. The soul kiss left her breathless when he pulled away.  
  
"See ya in a coupla hours, luv."  
  
"Come on Xander. We can't let them show us up." Anya said before ferociously tugging him down and then bending him over with a tonsil touching kiss. Xander stood up kind of embarrassed before quickly giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking towards the door.  
  
"Good -byes can be so exquisite when you're in love." Andrew said with a dreamy look in his eyes before following his two companions for the evening.  
  
*****************  
  
"I spy with my little eye something that starts with a T." Andrew said in a sing songy voice.  
  
"Okay, will ya stop with the games? It's just plain annoying." Xander said in exasperation.  
  
"Man, this place gives me the creeps. It's like in Wonder Woman, issue 297- 299." Andrew said at another attempt at a conversation. The nerve in Spike's jaw began to twitch uncontrollably in annoyance.  
  
"Catacombs- yeah, with the skeletons." Xander chimed in.  
  
"That was cool." they said in unison.  
  
"Oh yea, she was pretty- hey, we're looking for demons now, okay?" Xander said, catching himself before engaging in a dorky conversation in front of Spike. That's the last thing he needed. "Hey, I know. You guys wanna go get some burgers or something? You know, like trip food. Plus then, we'd be able to leave the cemetery with a reasonable excuse." Andrew said.  
  
"This isn't a trip. It's a covert operation, and recon." Spike said.  
  
"I bet even covert operatives eat curly fries." Andrew said.  
  
"Yeah, they are really good." In Xander speak, that meant Yea, I get really hungry post coitus.  
  
He and Anya had a quick session in the Summer's bathroom.  
  
"Not as good as those onion blossom things." Spike said, actually getting into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Andrew added.  
  
"Hey, I could go for one of those right about now." Xander said, nearly salivating at the  
  
thought of the hot food.  
  
"It's an onion, yet it's a flower. I don't understand how such a thing is possible." Andrew said, quite perplexed.  
  
"Uh, see the genius of it is you soak it in ice water for an hour so it holds it's shape. Then you deep fry it, root-side up for about five minutes." Spike said, showing off his culinary knowledge.  
  
"Masterful." Andrew said in complete awe.  
  
"If either one of you tells anyone we had this conversation, I'll bite you."  
  
"Right." Andrew said. Xander nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Look, this isn't working. Nothing seems to be out and about tonight. How about you two go that way, and I'll go sweep over there." Spike said, in desperate need of getting away from the dorky duo before he became more under their dweeby influences.  
  
"I don't know, Spike. Safety in numbers and all that?" Xander said, more worried about Spike protecting him instead of the other way around.  
  
"Nah, you'll be fine. We'll meet back here in thirty." Spike said as he sauntered away.  
  
"God, I'm becoming such a git." Spike said as he lit up a cigarette, looked at it mournfully, then hesitated before stubbing it out.  
  
"Can't be smokin' around Buffy and the Bit, now can I?" he questioned himself, staring at the burning embers.  
  
"Pretty soon, Spike, that'll be the least of your worries." Spike spun around to see who was talking to him. It was a being that appeared to be half human and half demon.  
  
"Adam, I presume?" he asked, flicking the cigarette onto to him. Adam was not amused.  
  
"You're coming with me. We have much to discuss." Adam said with finality.  
  
"Don't think so, mate. The likes of you and me, never work." Spike said, before attempting to punch him. Adam was undaunted.  
  
"I like that. You have spirit- so to speak. But nevertheless, you don't have a choice." Adam said before grabbing the vampire by the neck, and slamming his head into a nearby  
  
mausoleum, rendering Spike unconscious. Adam picked him up fireman style, and walked back to the Initiative's secret lab.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry that took so long to put up, but I've been thinking about the sequel and my other fic updates too much. This one's almost done, so don't worry! 


	23. Chapter 23

Faith was standing alone on the Summer's front porch looking out into the distance when Buffy came outside to join her. She walked up to her and stood silently beside her, noting her demeanor and the way she held her arms protectively against herself. Neither said a word for a long while.  
  
"You do realize the seriousness of our situation I hope. Do you think you can look past our differences to do what needs to get done and not betray me or my friends?" Buffy questioned in a not so friendly tone.  
  
"Yeah, sure B. More than you know..." Faith closed her eyes as she involuntarily remembered.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Look, you better not double cross us, cause I swear-"  
  
"No. I'm not gonna do that. You don't know how much I want that place burned to the ground, preferably with Maggie Walsh inside of it. I've only got one personal vendetta now, and believe when I say it has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Really? And how's that?"  
  
"Well you know, gotta get my priorities in order." she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"What happened to you there? I mean, I'm almost certain that there was no one else you wanted more to die than me." Buffy said with genuine interest and curiosity.  
  
"When I came out of the coma, I didn't want you to die. I mean, how can I possibly torment you if you're dead. I was pissed as all hell when I found out that the lover boy you tried to kill me over was long gone, but I mainly just wanted your, your uh, existence. I didn't wanna be me." she said, looking Buffy directly in the eyes. Buffy frowned her confusion.  
  
"Why would you ever want-"  
  
"Think about it- new face, new body, and I'd still get to keep my slayer strength, well, yours anyway. But then, I thought, with your body comes your friends, your family, their trust and faith in you... That was what I always wanted. I didn't want to be alone. When I really think about it, I think that's my main reason why I went to the mayor, ya know? He became my family. He trusted me, got me the best of things, and he loved me, understood me. I know, that justifies none of the things I've done, but, I'm ready to make amends, starting here, now. Besides, I wouldn't want what happened to me to happen to you, or the kid." she said with genuine sincerity.  
  
"Wouldn't want what to happen?" Faith took an uneasy breath, then focused her attention elsewhere while she explained.  
  
"When Walsh learned of your pregnancy with a vamp, she wanted to see if she could duplicate the effects with me. But not before I was her personal guinea pig. Then she let this vamp in to come and play, with me." she said softly. She closed her eyes again before continuing. Buffy watched on in a stunned silence as compassion entered her heart. Faith may have deserved lots of things to happen to her, but personal violation was wrong, no matter how you cut it.  
  
"I think she mainly did it out of some sort of personal hatred towards me. I don't know why she did, but I could see it in her eyes. She wanted me to hurt. I think she was punishing me, but I- I just could never figure out why and she, I saw her once and she, the bitch was laughing at me. Always had a fucking self satisfied smirk on her face, just for me. I wanted to rip her fucking throat out, I wanted, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. Just thinking; endless thinking. I wanted to die. I wished that he would kill me." Her voice cracked as her eyes finally became over burdened with tears and slowly traveled down her cheeks. She started to rub unconsciously at the puncture wounds on her neck. Buffy, shocking the both of them, held her and stroked her hair in a soothing matter. The kind, placating manner in which Buffy was treating her in caused her to sob. Buffy didn't notice the warm wetness on her own face. She became caught up in her sister slayer's pain. She seemed to have felt every nuance of it.  
  
"I'm sorry that happened to you. That was supposed to have been me, wasn't it?" Faith lifted her head and stepped back as she attempted to composed herself.  
  
"Probably both of us, I don't know. But it doesn't matter now. Tomorrow, we're taking 'em down, right?"  
  
"Yea. I just hope Giles' little spell works."  
  
"I'm sure it will. Besides, the element of suprise will be on our side. And with our two hackers, Warren and Willow, slipping in will be a breeze." she stated as she started to turn around.  
  
"Faith, if you ever need to talk about- I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I know we can't just glaze over the rocky past between us as if it never happened, but it would be nice if we could start fresh. Ya know, after the impending apocalypse." Faith gave her a half smile in response, and went inside.  
  
**************  
  
It was only in uneasy sleep did he ever escape it. Now he was awake again. Riley opened his eyes as the uncontrollable shakes began. They were becoming less frequent now, and he was able to allow his brain to finally focused. When he did, it scared the hell out of him. He woke up in some operating room that appeared to be apart of the Initiative, but he himself had never seen it before. He could have sworn that when he was first coming out of the effects of the drug that he was in some type of cave. He remembered some weird looking half demon half human guy, but now he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe Maggie found him, and locked him up for punishment. Oh god! She had to forgive him! He sat up and looked about frantically. Then, he saw a familiar bleached blond head attached to a body clad in black strapped to an operating table. Spike. He stood up on uneasy legs and slowly walked over to the vampire. Bastard.  
  
Spike heard someone moving about in the room, but he couldn't see them. He heard a heart beat, so he knew it wasn't Adam. What the bloody hell was goin on? Then, standing right before him was white bread, looking like shit. Great.  
  
"Spike- I should stake you right now." Riley said with venom. Spike merely scoffed.  
  
"Go ahead, soldier boy. See if I care." Riley blinked in confusion, then shook his head to clear the fog from his mind.  
  
"Fine. I will. A disgusting creature like you shouldn't be allowed to live."  
  
"Now, now brother. No need to talk in such ways. After all, soon he will be apart of our family. We must treat each other with respect." Adam said, appearing to have materialized out of nowhere. Riley stumbled backwards in shock.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Riley said.  
  
"I am your brother. I would very much appreciated if we all could get along." Adam said calmly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? What family? What are you talking about?" Spike asked, irritation evident in his voice. Obviously the wanker was half way around the bend. Riley decided on not waiting on explanation and attempted to go to the door.  
  
"Stop right there, Riley. Go have a seat while I explain a few things." Riley was shocked when his body stopped without his commanding it to and sat in a chair. The shock and fear was written all over his face.  
  
"How did you- you put a chip in my brain, didn't you? What are you gonna do to me?"  
  
"Actually, the chip is not in your brain, but in your chest. No need in trying to escape. You are now apart of the final phase."  
  
"What's that about a phase now?" Spike said, straining his neck in an attempt to get a better look at what was going on around him.  
  
"No need to worry, Spike. Or shall I call you William the Bloody?" Adam said as he stepped to the side of him, so Spike could see him as he spoke.  
  
"Oh, so you've been reading up on me, have you?"  
  
"I've doing much more than that. I like the way your mind works. You could prove to be a valuable asset to me in the future."  
  
"Really, how's that?"  
  
"First, I shall free you of all your weaknesses, all of your doubts. You, the two of you, will belong to me." Adam said in a monotonous tone.  
  
"Hey, care to say that once more with feeling, mate? Besides, your crackpot plan won't work. If you did all of your reading, then you should know that as far as operations go, I'm inoperable. You can't cut me." Spike said full of self assurance. If he could move his arms, he'd place them grandly behind his head.  
  
"Yes, I anticipated this would put a damper on my plans, which is why I've found a way to remedy the problem." Adam said with a very disturbing grin. Spike looked worried for half a second before resuming his poker face.  
  
"Care to share? Come on, let's see if you can impress us." Adam walked away to one of the operating tables, picking up a syringe filled with a red liquid.  
  
"You see, I've also been doing research on other creatures, and I've learned quite a bit. You see, in order for you to really belong, and to be equal with me and Riley, you must share our same properties. At this point, you don't. Neither of you do. But no need to worry. I shall fix you both, to my liking."  
  
"What do you mean? Fix me how?" Riley said full of fear.  
  
"For you Riley, I shall make you indestructible like me. I already have some choice demon parts for you- a better arm, for instance. Also some computer parts. You'll get a full upgrading. Mother wanted it that way."  
  
"She isn't my mother. My mother's back at home, in Iowa with my father. So stop calling her that." he said menacingly.  
  
"It is true, she is not your biological mother. But she did mold you to who you are now. She gave you the chip modifier and she is the one who wanted you in the final plan. Her vision is brilliant, and I shall carry them out for her. As soon as you make a full recovery, I will get to work on you." Riley gulped worriedly in response. There was nothing he could do. His will was no longer his own. Adam walked back towards an incapacitated Spike.  
  
"And as for you, well, you'll be the completion of my little experiment among vampires. You've heard of the Mohra demon, yes?" Spike's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'm only going to give you enough to start your heart. You have to be equal, Spike. Just like us: equal part demon, human, and machine. Welcome to the family, brother." Adam said, as he plunged the needle into Spike's chest cavity. After a couple of seconds, Spike began to scream in pain.  
  
"Oh, did I fail to mention that I've added a couple of other things to the blood? You see, with just plain blood, the other vampires became completely human. I didn't want that for you. You will be different; unique. Interesting. Very interesting." Well, Dru was right. The master of the tin soldiers came and got me after all Spike thought before passing out from the pain.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: For the previous chapter, it is true that Spike was invincible, of sorts. I'd like to remind you that in "Harsh Light of Day," Buffy did in fact stake him. But because of the ring, it immediately closed back up once the stake was removed. Therefore proving that our invincible vamp is penetrable. So my "Adam and the needle" thing isn't too farfetched. Even it was, writer's liberty and all that. Anyway, thank you all for the lovely feedback, and believe when I say "trust me." There will probably be lots of questions after this chapter, but let me say it again: trust me. Have faith in my imagination. It'll work out, promise. Oh, and the ** and indentation stand for flashback while the ** alone stand for what's happening elsewhere.  
  
Ciao!  
  
Jill 


	24. Chapter 24

Summer's Residence  
  
"Xander, honey! You're back- a helluva lot later than you said you would. Where've you been?" Anya demanded as she bombarded him at the front door. Xander put up his hands as if to say "back off."  
  
"Not now, Ahn. Where's Buffy?"  
  
"Right here, Xand." She announced as she came down the stairs.  
  
"What's up? Where's Spike?" she asked. Andrew non too subtlely looked the other way as Xander hung his head.  
  
"I dunno." he mumbled as he looked at her. Buffy's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Xander nervously began scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Uh, well, ya see, he thought it best if we split up. Though I thoroughly objected. He thought we could cover more area that way." he finished, though he knew it was really to escape Dweebville. Andrew just seemed to bring that out in a person.  
  
"Yeah, I mean it sounded real efficient and wise, the way he said it anyway. We were just, um, following the leader?" Andrew offered rather meekly.  
  
"Well, maybe, maybe he picked up on a lead or something and'll be back soon." Buffy tried to reason. No one said anything, that is until Anya scoffed rather loudly.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, someone is obviously in denial. Meaning you, Buffy." she said pointedly.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, come on! It's plain as day. The little runt Jonathan said that Adam and Maggie had 'plans' for Spike. He was captured when he separated himself from the group, which, I might add, was his own dumb fault. Not that my Xander or the boy could of done anything to really stop it, but, still." Anya said in her matter of fact voice, better known as her normal voice. Buffy knew the ex-vengeance demon was more than likely right. So instead of replying, she walked to the dining room to talk to her mom and Giles.  
  
"Giles, mom, we have a big problem. We've run out of time. Warren, Willow and Jonathan have to get it in gear. We have to take out Adam now." she said, her tone leaving no room for arguments. But Giles was the voice of reason, and ranked over his currently irrational charge. Joyce looked on worriedly.  
  
"Buffy, you know as well as I do we can't go into the Initiative, guns ablazing at this very moment. Mainly because we don't have a gun. What happened?" he asked softly as he observed the worry encroaching upon her face.  
  
"Spike, he- I believe Adam has him. I know he has the ring and all, but I know, I can feel it in my gut, that it won't be enough. It won't be-" the sound of her baby crying stopped her from talking. Just before she dashed up the stairs to retrieve her, Giles stopped her briefly with a reassuring hand.  
  
"We'll leave as soon as possible. Everything will be all right, I promise you." he said with kind eyes. Buffy smiled back at him sadly.  
  
"You know I love it when you lie to me." She turned away from him and went upstairs to her room and took her daughter from her second new crib. She looked into her large, blue eyes. Joy almost seemed to have a troubled look in them.  
  
"You feel it too, don't you sweetheart? I promise you, baby, I'm gonna bring your Daddy home. He'll be here. I swear it." she whispered as she cradled her close to her heart. Joy seemed comforted for a moment before she cried out again. It was time for her to be fed. Buffy kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"He'll be home, I promise." she said again as she headed downstairs to get her a bottle. But as she glanced back down at her, Joy's eyes squeezed closed as she cried out, she could've sworn that for a second her baby's blue eyes were golden...  
  
***************  
  
Some time later at the secret Initiative lab....  
  
When Spike came to, he had this terrible, pounding headache. A boom- boom, ba- boom that wouldn't go away. Except, it wasn't exactly in his head, as so much as in his ears... his heart. His heart was fucking beating! God, it hurt like hell. After nearly twelve decades of it being still and silent, he wondered if he'd ever get used to it. God, I hope so he thought. Then he heard heavy footfalls enter the room. Adam.  
  
"Ah, Spike. I see you're finally awake. I've been thinking. Your child would make a nice addition to our family. Naturally half demon and half human. Tell me, is it a boy or girl?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you jack, you sod. You stay away from them." he said as threateningly as he possibly could. His heart beat was a huge distraction to his senses.  
  
"No, really. I think it would truly be an interesting specimen-"  
  
"She is not an it. You talk about her that way again, I swear... bugger." Spike said, accidentally going for the bait.  
  
"A girl, huh? Even better. Perhaps even you and the Slayer could procreate again. A little boy perhaps." he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Never'll happen. You won't lay one of your dirty, surgically attached hands on her. So just forget it. And just because you're gonna try to make me physically like you, I will never be on your side." Spike said.  
  
"Ah, but you will brother. In fact, she's coming now. I can feel it."  
  
"Good on you. Got a bit of prognosticating demon in there, right?" Just then Buffy entered. Her face of determination slightly faltering as she saw her lover strapped to the operating table. She looked at Adam with an extreme coldness in her eyes. She knew she was going to win...  
  
* Once I'm in, barricade the door behind me. Is this place okay to be magic central?"  
  
Buffy asked Giles. He looked around before replying.  
  
"It, uh, should do."  
  
"As long as we don't get blowed up or nuthin." Willow said.  
  
"What are the odds of that happening? Besides, we've all got that good ol' Kamikaze spirit, right?" Xander said.  
  
"How long before the ritual kicks in?" Buffy asked Giles.  
  
"Five minutes, give or take."  
  
"I'll move fast then." Buffy said. Faith gave her a reassuring nod.  
  
"Buffy, I still don't like you going in alone."  
  
"I won't be." She said with a reassuring smile. Buffy mentally prepped herself as Faith  
  
took guard at the door... *  
  
"Slayer, I've been very much looking forward to your arrival. But let me say first that I'm going to give you a choice: either join us or be killed." Adam said.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing?! Get the hell out of here!" Spike said in a panic. His heart began to beat so hard that it felt like it would pop out of his chest at any second. Buffy ignored his stricken outburst and replied to Adam instead.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't jump through hoops on command. I've never really been one to toe the line."  
  
"Death it is, then." Adam said with a steely glare as he advanced upon her. So the fight began as...  
  
* "By the power of the Slayer and all who wield it. Last to ancient first, we invoke thee. Grant us thy domain and primal strength. Accept us and the powers we possess. Make us mind and heart and spirit joined. Let the hand encompass us. Do thy will..." Willow chanted. *  
  
Buffy was quick on her feet, but Adam's blows were by far stronger. She dodged as much as she could, and attempted to kick him away in the midsection. But of course, the battle couldn't deter her love of banter.  
  
"Fun, isn't it?" she asked as she ducked another on of his blows. Adam, beginning to get bored, let out his retractable demon blade from his arm. Buffy grabbed it and quickly broke the sharp weapon off.  
  
"Broke your arm." she taunted...  
  
* "Spiritus... spirit." Willow said as she placed down a card.  
  
"Animus... the heart." Xander followed.  
  
"Sophus, the mind." Giles said.  
  
"And manus... the hand. We enjoin that we may inhabit the vessel. The hand... daughter of Sineya- First of the ones. We implore thee, admit us..." *  
  
Adam then grabbed Buffy's wrist and jerked her to him. He then placed one massive hand on the side of her face and then the other. He gave her head a quick jerk to the right, relishing in the satisfying crack. Spike's screams of terror could be heard resonating throughout the room. Riley sat still and looked straight ahead.  
  
"Huh, broke your neck." Adam said as he dropped the lifeless slayer to the floor.  
  
* "Bring us to the vessel. Take us now..." Willow finished. * 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Well, well. This is finally the last chapter (which will be followed by an epilogue). Gotta say, it's been quite a ride. I hope you all enjoyed it from beginning to end (in spite of the annoying lyrics mostly at the beginning:), and I hope you read my next fic, which will be out relatively soon (yea, I know, shameless advertising. Just couldn't help myself.). So anyway, let me know what you think of the end, and whether or not you liked it, etc. I don't think there will be a need for a sequel, but if there's anyone who thinks different, let me know!  
  
Always, Jill  
  
P.S. Special thanks to ekmw511 for always reviewing. It was very much appreciated.  
  
Adam's moment of glory of reveling in the Slayer's demise by his own hands was cut short by a hysterically laughing Spike.  
  
"What? What is it that you find so amusing?" Adam said while glaring at him. Though there was a curiosity in his eyes. Spike was laughing so hard, there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"You, bloody, stupid, git. You soddin' fool, you-" Spike couldn't continue because he had another fit of the giggles.  
  
"Well, I must say, this is surely not the reaction I was expecting. I don't understand- I just killed your lover, the mother of your child, and yet you are laughing. Why?" Adam questioned as he bent down and picked up the lifeless Slayer's body. Her eyes were open, staring unseeingly. Then the damnest thing happened- she blinked. She snapped her head to the left, cracking her broken neck into place. Then she began lolling her head around. Adam watched in avid fascination.  
  
"That should put it in your marzipan pie bingo." The slayer said, while her whole body began twitching. She gingerly turned her head and looked at Adam.  
  
"You're gonna die. Gonna kill you. You- "Adam cut her off by breaking her back on his knee. He then dropped her carelessly to the floor. He noticed Spike had stopped laughing.  
  
"Huh. Interesting. Didn't quite expect that." Adam said. Spike inhaled deeply and concentrated his senses. He could feel.  
  
"Ah, but I bet you also didn't expect this, mate. You may be a nasty, sort of fellow, but you can't beat my girl." Spike said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.  
  
"You can't honestly believe that." Adam said, quite astonished. Riley began breaking out in a cold sweat.  
  
"Oh, but I do. You should've never have crossed the Slayer and her Scoobies. Gonna get you now."  
  
"Spike, you must realize that you can't win; you can't beat me." Just then the Slayer walked through the door in slow, measured steps. Her eyes were a glowing yellow from the magics. Adam looked at her and then back at the "dead" slayer on the floor. He was utterly confused.  
  
"We can. We are forever." The Buffy combined with Willow, Xander and Giles said.  
  
* "Warren- wow, I mean.This is genius. How'd you ever-" Buffy started.  
  
"Oh, I had a prototype at home. I just reshaped the outside configurations a bit and programmed her to be just like you. With Willow and Jonathan helping, the adjustments necessary were a breeze." Warren said with pride. He was proud of his Buffy- Bot.  
  
"Marvelous- and quite disturbing." Giles said as he eyed the mechanical Slayer.  
  
"Yeah, well as long as it serves its purpose as a diversion, who cares, right?" Faith said.  
  
"Okay, Buffy, we're gonna send the bot in ahead of you, and you wait just outside the door until the ritual kicks in. According to this, there's air ducts and electrical conduits all running into there. But there's no 'there' there. It's right behind 314. That's where Adam is." Willow said as she pointed to the laptop screen.  
  
"Alright guys. Time to pull out all of the stops. Let's go." Buffy said. *  
  
"Interesting. An interesting ploy, Slayer. But unfortunately for you, I've been upgrading." Adam said, as his arm transformed into an automatic. Buffy began speaking in Sumerian and the bullets stopped right before her. Adam, unperturbed, sent a small missile her way. The combo Buffy said something else in Sumerian, and the missile turned into three doves. Then she made his armor retreat.  
  
"How. can you do this?" Adam said as Buffy advanced upon him. She punched him three times in rapid succession, then kicked him in his midsection. She then grabbed his neck in a vice grip.  
  
"You can never hope to grasp the source of our power." She then threw him clear across the room, and then began kicking him repeatedly. The rest seemed to happen in slow motion for Adam as the Slayer reached into his chest, poked around a bit, and then finally grasping and pulling out his uranium core. He was powerless to stop her.  
  
"But yours is right here." Adam slumped lifelessly to the floor as she chanted again, making the uranium disappear. Once her task was done, she passed out onto the floor.  
  
***********  
  
"Buffy? Buffy, you alright, luv?" Spike asked. He heard her collapse somewhere behind him. 'The spell must have drained her' he thought. He could still hear the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. She was fine. For a minute there, he'd forgotten about the whole "Buffy bot" plan. Hearing the bot's neck snap nearly gave him a bloody heart attack.  
  
Riley, who now had control over his bodily functions since Adam was no longer there to control his chip, got one of the surgical knives and cut it out of his chest. Ignoring Spike completely, he went to check up on Buffy. When she came to, the first word on her lips (much to Riley's dismay) was "Spike."  
  
"Over here, luv." He called to her. She immediately went to him and released him from his bonds.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her gently as he caressed her face. She held his palm to her cheek. She closed her eyes at the feel of him and his warm hand. Warm? Her eyes opened up wide at the realization.  
  
"Fine. Spike, what happened? You- you're warm?" she questioned with confusion in her eyes. He breathed in her scent deeply before replying. He answered with one word.  
  
"Adam." She nodded her head in understanding. She placed her hand slowly over his heart, feeling its beat and his warmth. He silently watched her as she silently gazed at the subtle rise and fall of her hand on his chest.  
  
"Is this okay?" He murmured. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"It's okay with me. Is it with you?"  
  
"S'okay, I guess. Gonna take some gettin' used to, though. I'm, ya know, vulnerable."  
  
"Maybe. But now we get to spend our vulnerable lives together." She said as she grasped his hand. They walked out of the secret lab hand in hand to retrieve the Scoobies and Faith, with Riley trailing behind. He picked up the fallen bot on his way out, watching them with resignation in his eyes.  
  
*****************  
  
Who would have thought that sneaking into the Initiative was a helluva lot easier then trying to leave? Jonathan's spell wore off awhile ago. As they were exiting, they were all captured by the colonel.  
  
"Colonel- " Buffy started.  
  
"Shut up. You got some nerve, lady. I'm especially surprised at you, Finn. You think you and your friends can just keep waltzing into a government institution brandishing weapons like- Like..." The colonel trailed off in confusion.  
  
"It's a gourd." Willow said.  
  
"A magic, gourd." Giles added.  
  
"What kind of freaks are you people?!" The colonel exclaimed. Buffy sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Look, did you know that Adam was here?" She asked.  
  
"Every single inch of this instillation is under constant twenty-four hour surveillance."  
  
"Including the secret lab?" Willow asked pointedly.  
  
"Including everything." He replied indignant. "What secret lab?"  
  
"What are you, daft? The one Adam's been using of course." Spike said matter of factly, getting quite bored with the whole thing. He just wanted to go home and hold Joy. Then shag Buffy senseless of course.  
  
"The one built for the final stage of the 314 project. And you have no idea what we're talking about." Buffy said in response to the look of utter confusion on the colonel's face.  
  
"I know everything that goes on around here. And if Adam wants to try, we're ready for him."  
  
"Oh, jolly good. How exactly did you plan to get close enough to Adam to remove his power source?" Giles asked.  
  
"Who bloody well cares? Look, we were just on our way out." Spike said in a highly irritated voice.  
  
"Yeah, besides, whatever plan you thought you had was probably up there with 'duck and cover'." Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah. It's not like it mattered anyway. Adam's dead already. Right B? He's totally annihilated." Faith said.  
  
"You trying to tell me my business?" The colonel replied heatedly.  
  
"It wasn't your business. It's mine. You, the Initiative, the boys at the Pentagon, were all way over your heads. Messing with primeval forces of which you have no comprehension of." Buffy said, as her friends looked at her with pride.  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"I'm the Slayer. You're playing on my turf. Now go check on the secret lab that isn't supposed to exist, look at the big present we left you and release us- now."  
  
***************  
  
Meeting of U.S. Government Representative with the head of the Council, Quentin Travers  
  
"It was an experiment. The Initiative represented the Government's interests in not only controlling the other worldly menace, but controlling its power for our own military purposes."  
  
"Yes well, besides the problem with Adam, you all are doing an upstanding job." Travers said.  
  
"The considered opinion of our council is that the experiment failed. It seems that only through the actions of a group of civilian insurrectionists that said problem was remedied. I trust the irony there was not lost to you as it was not lost to us."  
  
' More than you know' Quentin thought.  
  
"Maggie Walsh's vision was brilliant, but ultimately insupportable. I suggest that you give the following civilians, Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Alexander Harris, and Rupert Giles the standard confidentiality contract, in addition to a... charitable sum for their services." Travers said.  
  
"You're suggesting we pay them off.?" he asked incredulous.  
  
"Why not? They cleaned up our mess, didn't they?"  
  
"Well, we will still monitor the civilians, and the usual measures prepared should they go public."  
  
"I highly doubt that they ever will..." 


	26. Epilogue

Thank you all for your reviews on "Come with Me." The sequel "Falling Away From Me" is in the R- general section right now! If the rating is a problem, then please email me to let me know. Anyway, check it out if you get the chance.  
  
Jill  
  
Epilogue Two weeks after Adam's demise L.A.- the Hyperion  
  
Eight days. For the past eight days Angel was a father, a daddy, to his son Connor. He gazed at Darla with adoration as she held their son. He didn't think either of them would make it. Darla, with the many attempts of suicide, and the attacking of the vampire cult who had heard of the miracle vampire child, but well, he pulled through with the help of his friends. He couldn't wait until the boy was old enough so he could play all of those father-son games with him outdoors in the sun... Cordelia became more accepting of it all when she actually saw that the baby was a normal human. They remained friends. He had heard from Buffy, and she made him promise to visit soon with the family. Spike said he couldn't wait to see his nephew.  
  
Sunnydale  
  
To say they were all shell shocked would be an understatement. But of course they got over it and enjoyed the fruits of life. The U.S. government presented Giles, Willow, Xander and Buffy checks for their "work," though they all knew it was only to keep them quiet. Willow at first challenged how it would be wrong to accept the money, but was soon chastised by all.  
  
"Come on, Willow. It's not like we were gonna talk anyway. Besides, think of all the good you could do." Xander started.  
  
"Yea Wills. Plus I've got a baby's future to think of." Buffy said.  
  
"But if you feel real guilty, you could always give your share to me... and Xander of course." Anya added.  
  
"Yea bloody right. If it goes anywhere, it'll be for the lil' bit. Ain't that right, Red?" Spike said.  
  
"Willow, I'm sure there's something you want, how bout you just hold on to it in a bank or something? Think it over." Giles said. Willow agreed, putting most of it in the bank and spending some on magic supplies. She was human after all.  
  
Though the Initiative remained, Jonathan officially left. He, Andrew and Faith became official additions to the Scooby gang. Warren went to L.A. attempting to pursue his dream of becoming a millionaire with his "Sex Bot Inc." With his brilliance, he was well on his way.  
  
Riley decided he needed a change in scenery. He requested a transfer and headed off to the jungles of South America. He and Faith never reconciled. Too many bad memories were between them, and neither were really ready for a real commitment anyway. Outside of friendship, Faith thought it best to be alone. But as time progressed, she and her sister Slayer were on their way to becoming friends again, perhaps better than they were before.  
  
Buffy and Spike turned the spare room in the Summers' home into a nursery. Joyce spent most of her time at Giles' flat. She was considering of signing the house over in Buffy's name and moving in permanently with him. They had bought the house, and still managed to have lots left over. The only bills they had to worry about were the lights and gas. Lately though, Joyce had been feeling a bit under the weather.  
  
Spike was happy with the fact that he was now pseudo human, but even so, it felt like something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it, but somehow, he didn't feel whole. He brushed the feeling aside and continued to be happy with his girls. After he first became human and the Gem was "extracted" from his gut, it was thoroughly cleaned and sent to Angel.  
  
Buffy was worried when her mother sent for her and Spike to come over immediately to Giles'. The thought of her mother being sick absolutely terrified her.  
  
"I'm sure everything's fine, luv." Spike attempted to reassure her as she knocked on Giles' door. Giles opened the door with an unreadable expression on his face. It then softened into one of warmth when he took Joy from Spike's arms. Spike shrugged his shoulders in response to Buffy's questioning look. Gile's sat down in the chair with the baby while Buffy and Spike sat down on the couch with Joyce.  
  
"Hey Joyce. How ya feelin'?" Spike asked. Buffy was silent as she perused her mother's face and form. She looked okay. Kind of... glowy.  
  
"Fine Spike. Thank you. I asked you two over because Rupert and I have something we want to tell you."  
  
"You guys getting married?!" Buffy jumped up exclaiming, hoping to God that it was only good news that they asked them over for.  
  
"Uh, no sweetie. Once was enough for me. Please sit down." Joyce said with humor in her voice. Buffy reluctantly did as she was told. She then began to twiddle her thumbs nervously.  
  
"Well, as you both know I've been a little sick for awhile. I've gone to the doctor and he's assured me what it is."  
  
"Oh god, mommy. What's wrong? What is it? Everything'll be okay, right?" Buffy asked worriedly, her voice trembling. Spike grasped both of her hands. Giles continued to play with the baby, acting oblivious to all else.  
  
"Everything's fine sweetheart. It's just that well..." Joyce trailed off as she caressed her daughter's cheek.  
  
"Buffy, Spike, though this might seem terribly crazy or disgusting, I'm pregnant." Joyce said with a huge smile.  
  
"Huh? What? Huh?" Buffy said. Spike turned around and looked at Giles, who was looking right back at them all with trepidation. He didn't think that Buffy would take the news too well.  
  
"Well, congratulations old man. Looks like your boys can swim." Spike said with a grin.  
  
"Buffy, are you alright?" Her mother asked. Buffy stared at her with glazed eyes for a moment before launching herself in her mother's arms.  
  
"Oh thank god! I thought you were sick or something. You were scaring me!" Buffy yelled with much relief.  
  
"We weren't sure if you'd be pleased." Giles said.  
  
"Oh, it's great, just great. Got any names in mind for my little brother or sister?"  
  
"Well if it's a boy-" Joyce started.  
  
"Hope it's not Rupes junior. One man's torment with the name is enough, right Giles?" Spike said. Giles rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Actually, we were thinking of Nick. Nick Giles." Joyce said.  
  
"If it's a girl?" Buffy asked.  
  
"If it's a girl, well we both like the name Dawn. If it's a girl, her name will definitely be Dawn. Pretty huh?"  
  
*Well, well. It's over. Or is it? I purposely left lots of doors half way open. Either things could be all fluffy ending, or a sequel could definitely come into play. So tell me, who wants more?* 


	27. Info on 1st chap of sequel!

Okay, I have officially started the sequel to "Come with Me." This is the first chapter. It's posted in the general section, rated R. I hope you all read and enjoy it.  
  
Jill  
  
Thank you all for your reviews on "Come with Me." If you haven't read it, then you probably won't understand what the hell is going on here. This is the sequel, and the previous one was a complete rewrite of season four, and this being the rewrite of season five. There would be too much to write if I were to summarize CWM, so I'm not gonna try. I suggest you new readers to read it, cause I swear it wouldn't be a waste of your time. This is a WIP, so you'd have plenty of time :). This story takes place precisely one year after the last, making Joy a week or so older than a year, Dawn about five months, and Connor about ten months (cause he was never stolen by Holtz in my story). Alright, as always, please review, and happy reading!!  
  
Falling Away From Me  
  
Chapter One- "What are You?"  
  
I suppose these feelings of inferiority were always there in the back of my mind. But at least then, I knew exactly who and what I was. A man- William the Bloody Awful Poet. A Vampire- William the Bloody, Spike. But now? Too much of a demon to be a man, too mortal to be a demon. So I had a beating heart- so what? It didn't mean anything. I can go out in the sun with my daughter, my love and her friends and family. I could walk and talk like a man, but I wasn't. Sure, I could deny and deny all I wanted it, but I knew the truth. I am nothing. The night I ran into Drac brought all of my fears and insecurities to light, and I found that I had nowhere to run from the truth anymore.  
  
That night, I was restless (as usual) and I found myself prowling the cemeteries looking for a decent kill. Instead, I found him.  
  
"Well, well. Gotta say, it's nice to see familiar faces every once in awhile." Spike said sarcastically as he strode up the Transylvania vamp, decked out in his fancy cape.  
  
"Spike. Didn't know you were in these parts." Dracula said as he viewed Spike curiously.  
  
"Huh, bet you didn't. Of course, I didn't forget about that lil' sum you owe me. I think it's bout time you paid up." Spike said with a triumphant smirk. The prospect of getting money never got old to him.  
  
"I didn't come here for that. I was looking for the Slayer." Spike arched an eyebrow before replying.  
  
"The Slayer, eh? Well, if I were you, I'd stay far away from her. Mess with the Slayer and hers, you're liable to get killed mate."  
  
"But once she's under my thrall, none of that will matter." He replied with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, I think it would matter, actually. Ya see, I'm on the Slayer's side now, and I know all of your silly parlor tricks. Trust when I say you be getting past me- ever." Spike said as he glared at him.  
  
"Really? You and the Slayer? Well, I just knew that something was different about you now, William." He said as he slowly began to pace.  
  
"Really, now? And what's that exactly?" Dracula eyed him again, stepping closer to Spike. He lifted his head, mouth slightly agape before snapping his complete attention on Spike again.  
  
"Ah, you, my friend, have a heartbeat. No longer a creature of the night, I see."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I could still kick your pansy ass with my eyes closed." Spike challenged. Drac ignored the jab and continued to look Spike over thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm. You have a permanently warmed body and a demon. Let me guess; no soul?" He asked rhetorically.  
  
"What difference does that make?" Spike said, feeling the uneasiness creep over him. Dracula looked almost thoughtful before continuing.  
  
"It's bad enough that in the demon world that vampires are considered half breeds." He said, gesturing to himself with spread hands. "But you, now, well, they must really hate you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Why, demons of course. You didn't really belong before, and now, you don't belong at all."  
  
"Like I care what they bloody think. Hello? I'm out hunting demons. They don't like me, I'll just off 'em. But then again, I probably was going to anyway."  
  
"And what of the humans? Surely, they haven't completely forgotten what you were- a killer. How you still don't have a soul. How you're still not one of them."  
  
"I'm on their side. And they do accept me- completely." Spike said, trying to convince himself.  
  
"Just because they pity you or tolerate you, does not mean they accept you. You are nothing to them, and nothing to the world of darkness. I guess the Slayer has a soft spot for pathetic creatures." Spike finally got fed up and the vamps comments, attempting to swing on him. Of course, Dracula dematerialized to avoid the blow. He appeared behind Spike with a slight shake of his head.  
  
"Poor William. So lost." Spike glared angrily at him, breathing heavily.  
  
"I mean it, if you come near the Slayer, I will personally chop off all of your appendages until your dust. Do not fuck with me, Drac. I am not in the mood." Dracula nodded his head and raised both sides of his cape with his hands.  
  
"Fine. I will go seek my pleasures elsewhere. But remember what I said. Don't fool yourself into thinking you belong anywhere, Spike." With a whoosh of is cape, he turned into a bat and flew away.  
  
Spike watched him flap away into the darkness as his words flew through his mind. What he discovered was that Dracula, in spite of his nancy boy ways, was right. He didn't belong, anywhere. He was tolerated, not accepted. With head hung low and heavy heart as he trudged back home, his mind repeatedly asked him *What am I?* He received no answer. 


End file.
